the Maiden of Might
by Freddy Mercury's Moustache
Summary: When four young protégés discover a wicked secret in D.C, a new age of heroism begins. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and of course, Supergirl, this is Young Justice, only, DON'T, call them sidekicks.
1. Independence Day

**Metropolis**

**July 4, 13:00 EDT**

It had been just like any ordinary Independence day in Metropolis city park, right up until a nine foot tall, hulking, pale-blue figure began rampaging through the picnic sites and family get-togethers.

The massive beast was running through the park at a surprising speed, using his tree-trunk-thick arms to uproot trees and snap picnic tables, it seemed like nothing would stop it.

Suddenly the creature picked up a large boulder one young couple had been making out on moments before, and hurled it at a little boy not too far away, the boy had no time to even scream before the rock was blasted into dust by four high-pressure heat lasers.

"Of all the days Bergie, you had to pick _today_ to show your ugly mug."

The ice-beast turned it's attention to the pair of figures descending into the park, a dark haired man, and a blonde girl. They both wore matching outfits, with tight-fitting navy blue shirts, with the blonde's midriff visible, and dark red boots. The man wore matching navy blue tights, a golden belt, red underpants over his tights, and had a long, flowing red cape.

The girl, however, kept her legs bare, and instead wore a matching blue skirt that ended just above her knees with her gold belt. She too wore a red cape. The most noticeable feature was the red and yellow 'S' insignia on their chests, which was symbolic of the Super-family.

"Now Kara, we don't want to anger iceberg further" the man chastised. To say it was too late would be understating it.

Iceberg let out a guttural cry that somewhat resembled english and sounded a lot like "Superman die!" before charging at the two heroes, who didn't even flinch at the oncoming enemy.

"Ugh, i've got no time for this" Supergirl flew forward to meet her foe with an outstretched fist, and when the two collided, the girl ended up hovering triumphantly above the downed villain. It was out cold.

"Yeah, that's right sucker, now c'mon Kal, let's go" she whined to her companion, who chuckled at her behaviour.

"Exited, aren't you." he smiled.

"Well duh, today's the day" she grinned, before, taking off in the direction of Washington, Man of Steel in tow.

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

The two Kryptonians had been standing at their destination for almost an hour now, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive, so far Aquaman and his protege Aqualad had made it, as had Green Arrow with Speedy, and Batman with his sidekick Robin, the eight stood in a line, their gaze resting on the Hall of Justice before them.

"Today's the day" Batman said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder "welcome to the Hall of Justice" Green Arrow supplied "Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman continued "And one day, you" Superman finished, wrapping an arm around his cousin.

"Aw man!" A voice cried from behind, the eight heroes turing to see the Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash zooming forward to meet them "I knew we'd be the last ones here" he frowned, crossing his arms.

The group began to make their way towards the Hall, passing press and tourists alike, who say things like "is that Batman!?" And "oh my, I see flash and Flash Junior." "his name's Speedy, duh" "no! Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick" "well that makes no sense" This elicited a giggle from the only female present, followed by "oh my god!, i-it's Superman!" "And Supergirl too!".

"So lil' Supey, I was wondering-" Fid Flash was cut off

"No" she simply stated "you didn't hear me out" he frowned "didn't need to" she smirked, strutting on ahead, not that the speedster minded the view.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" GA asked his protege "born that way" he replied.

"Glad we're all here" Aqualad commented.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same pla-" KF's question was cut off by Speedy.

"**Don't** call us sidekicks, not after today" he growled.

"Sorry, first time at the hall, i'm a little overwhelmed" Kid Flash grinned sheepishly "your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed" Robin complained "your english teacher must hate you" Supergirl told him.

The group entered the Hall and were immediately met with the sight of giant bronze statues depicting the original seven Leaguers, standing tall and proud in the atrium, Kara's cousin being front and centre. She smiled at the sight.

They all made their way towards a pair of large metal doors which opened up, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl, welcome." Martian Manhunter greeted, before leading the gathered heroes further into the Hall "you now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course, our library," Manhunter narrated as he gave a brief tour of the inner-hall, ending in the library.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin immediately took places on the three chairs, Supergirl unceremoniously collapsed onto the ground, arms linked behind her head, and Speedy remained standing off to the side.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long" Batman announced. All of the leaguers stood before another pair of metal doors, this time a small device popped out of the wall and began scanning them.

"Recognized: Superman 0-1, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Red Tornado 1-6" it called out.

"That's it?!" Speedy loudly complained. "You promised us a real tour. Not a glorified backstage pass." He glared at the mentors.

"It's a first step," Aquaman reasoned. "You've been given access on what few others get."

"Oh really?" He frowned, holding an arm out towards a large window were some tourists took pictures from "who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Supergirl pointedly raised a brow at the angry teen.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," GA tried to calm down his protege.

"What I need, is respect," Speedy growled before turning to his fellow proteges, Supergirl now in a 'Titanic-french-girl-painting-pose' "They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks." He spat "We deserve better than this."

The four sidekicks exchanged looks and turned back to Speedy

"You're kidding, right?" Speedy couldn't believe the others . "Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash said. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy said, Supergirl swallowing a lump in her throat. "I bet they never told you that it was just a front for tourists and a pit stop to catching Zeta-beam tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

"The other three looked to Supergirl questioningly. She shrugged sheepishly.

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman stepped forward. "Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And i'm not your son," Speedy growled. "I'm not even his." He he looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Took off his cap, threw it onto the floor, and stormed out of the hall.

"I guess they were right about you four" he said as he passed the other sidekicks "your not ready" were his final words before leaving.

A beep suddenly came from the large monitor that adorned the back wall, before it turned on showing an image of Wonder Woman. "Wonder Woman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions on Cadmus," Batman said. "This will present the perfect opportunity to–"

"Zatara to Justice League." A third voice interrupted "The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Atem to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Diana?" Batman asked, looking to the amazon for further information.

"It's a small fire," she said. "The local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman ultimately decided. He pressing a few keys on the computer. "All Leaguers rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Batman turned to the younger heroes "stay put."

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman explained.

"You're not trained–" Flash started.

"Since when?!" Kid Flash cut off.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash finished.

"Hello? Literally bulletproof" Supergirl offered, but was ignored.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman said.

"C'mon, i'm indestructible!" The girl was once again ignored.

"But for now," Batman gave a stern glare. "Stay put." He ordered, him and the others leaving through the metal doors.

"When we're ready?!" KF wasn't happy. "How are we supposed to ever be ready if they treat us like, like."

"Sidekicks?" Supergirl glumly offered.

"Exactly!" Kid Flash angrily cried.

"My mentor… my King… I thought he trusted me." Aqualad dejectedly frowned.

"Trust?" Kid Flash guffawed. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got an orbiting secret HQ in space!" This came with a raised eyebrow at Kara who shrugged.

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question," Robin spoke up. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"What is, Project Cadmus?" Asked Aqualad.

"Don't know" Robin stated "but I can find out" he smirked, walking over to a computer terminal.

"Access denied." The terminal announced.

"Wanna bet?" Chuckled Robin, pressing some more keys and buttons.

"Whoa," Kid Flash was in awe. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave" Robin replied, still smirking.

"Access granted."

Robin opened up a file on Cadmus. "Alright, Project Cadmus… genetics lab… here in D.C…. That's all there is."

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate," he suggested, smirking.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad smiled. "It would be poetic justice."

"And they're all about justice," Supergirl grinned, slamming one fist into an open hand.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin said.

"I am _so _in" the kryptonian wrapped an arm around the Boy Wonder.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked. "because if you're goin' I'm goin'." The two males and alien girl grinned up at Aqualad.

"Just like that?" Aqualad questioned. "Were a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come to for a play date" Robin smiled.

Robin told the others were Cadmus was located, and they sprang into action, Kid Flash and Supergirl zoomed ahead with their super-speed.

As the two approached at near sonic speeds, they saw two scientists waving frantically for help, while the firemen put out the blaze. Thinking quick, they each made their way up the outside wall, KF literally running on the wall, and pulled the scientists to safety, but Kid Flash skipped and ended up clinging to the ledge for dear life.

"It's what's-his-name! Flash Boy!" Yelled on the the fire fighters.

"It's Kid Flash, why is that so hard to remember?" Asked the boy in question to nobody in particular

"Beats me, and no, you dangling there is too much of a laugh" Supergirl said when the speedster looked at here hopefully, understanding at least that if he fell, she would still catch him anyway.

Robin, meanwhile, fired a grappling hook and acrobatically made his way into the building pulling KF with him.

Aqualad, still on the ground, requested the water from the fire hose so he could make a platform to lower the scientists down from the roof with.

"It's cool, I got it" yelled Sulergirl as she used her freeze-breath to put out the last of the fire.

"I appreciate the help," Aqualad said sarcastically, as he and the female hero leapt through the window, into the room.

"You handled it," Robin said. "'besides, we're here to investigate, poetic justice remember?" He smirked.

As the team began searching through cabinets and hacking computers, Supergirl heard the sound of elevator doors closing. Her head spun left, she glimpsed a strange looking being inside the elevator, "guys?" She called out "something _totally _not human just got in that elevator" this caught the boy's attention, and all four made their way towards the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down" commented Kid Flash. Robin ran over to the elevator "this is wrong" pulled up a holographic plan of the building from his glove, "thought so, this is a high-speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Hey, supey?" Kid Flash asked "couldn't you just use your X-ray vision?"

Supergirl shook her head "no, they must have lined the walls with lead to prevent me or Superman from taking a sneaky peek."

"Anyway, lets investigate" she cracked her knuckles, jammed her slim fingers between the doors, and easily pushed them apart, revealing the elevator shaft to go very, very far below ground.

"Maybe more than two stories Rob" the blonde frowned, staring down the shaft.

Robin fired his grappling gun at the roof of the shaft, and began lowering himself down, Supergirl followed suit by flying down after him, and the other two males slid down the rope to follow.

As they descended, Supergirl internally questioned how wise this truly was, and what Cadmus was hiding below the earth.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as he came to a stop by level 26.

Robin swung on his rope, and let go to land on the ledge by the shaft door, Kid Flash and Aqualad following, before Supergirl pried open the doors while hovering in air.

The boys stepped out into the dim hallway, and Supergirl touched down.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said.

Kid Flash sprinted ahead, "Kid!" Supergirl called out, using her own super speed to catch up, stopping just as a horde of giant, mammoth-like creatures with red eyes, grey skin, and fists for front feet lumbered by. They had tiny horned creatures squatting on their shoulders.

"No" Aqualad began "nothing odd going on here."

The group continued down the dimly lit hallway until they reached another set of doors, Robin using a program on his glove to hack the doors open.

"I'm officially whelmed," he said.

The room was big, giant even, and stacked roof to floor with blue tubes holding strange creatures emitting some kind of electricity.

"This must be how they keep the facility hidden" Supergirl pondered, staring around at the tubes "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid" Kid Flash agreed "it generates it's own power with these... things, must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name is a clue" Aqualad said "the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"These things are even weirder than anything _i've_ seen before, and, y'know, space" Supergirl said, flying up to get a closer look at one of the creatures.

"This Cadmus is creating new life too" Robin walked over to a computer monitor "let's find out why."

"They call 'em Genomorphs," Robin read. "woah! Look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, they're breeding weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash inquired.

"There's something else," Robin changed topics. "Project Kr. The files triple encrypted, I can't–"

"Don't move!" Someone ordered, and in ran a man in a black outfit, with a grey metal chestpeice, one large yellow gauntlet, and a yellow helmet. He was surrounded by more Genomorphs, but these looked built for combat.

"Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Supergirl?" He said.

"At least he got your name right," Robin teased at KF before turning back to the project Kr files.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero" stated Aqualad.

"I try my best" he replied, how modest.

"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Kid Flash.

"I think that's my question kids, i'm chief of security, and your trespassing" he was all business "but don't worry, we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons!?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Weapons?" Guardian was confused "wha-" he trailed off when the small Genomorph turned to look at him, it's horns glowing red

"What have I- ugh- my head" he stuttered before looking dead on at the teens, the genomorph's horns no longer glowing "take 'em down hard! no mercy!" He ordered, the larger Genomorphs charging.

Robin threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared, just as four Genomorphs leapt at Supergirl, who dodged one and grabbed it by the legs, swinging the thing around like a club at the others.

When the others were out cold, she swung around and threw her impromptu weapon like a rag doll, and letting go to run down the hallway she thought Robin ran down.

The three heroes found the Boy Wonder hacking an elevator monitor.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash glared.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

The doors opened up and they ran in, Aqualad still trying to outrun the Genomorphs until Supergirl tackled him though the open doors, and to safety.

"Thanks" Aqualad smiled at the blonde as he got up.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash yelled at Robin, the other two just noticed they were descending.

"Excuse me? Project Kr is down on sublevel fifty-two." The smallest boy argued.

"This is getting out of control," Aqualad sighed. "Perhaps… perhaps we should contact the League." They all stood silent until the doors opened.

When the doors first opened, Supergirl's first thought was... gag. They had stepped into what looked like the inside of a human heart, minus the blood, and further down, it split into two other halls. Robin and Kara ran forward to stand by the fork in the path, the others following.

Aqualad sighed "Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Quipped Robin.

"Halt!" Came a voice, it was another Genomorph, but it looked smarter, had clothing on, and Supergirl recognised it as the person from the elevator earlier.

The Genomorph, lifted it's had, it's horns glowing red, and lifted two small barrels with some kind of telekinesis, before sending them flying at the heroes.

"Two, two, two, two" chanted Supergirl as they sped down the hall, coming to a stop by Kid Flash, who had jammed a tank in the closing blast doors when he sped ahead.

"Hurry!" He shouted, the boys jumping through, and Supergirl followed, before she kicked the barrel out.

"I disabled the door," called Robin from the umpteenth hacked terminal. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad dryly corrected.

"Uh… guys," called KF. "You'll wanna see this... 'specially Supey" he pressed a button on the control panel he was at, and the room lit up.

But not for the better...


	2. Fireworks

**A/N: wow, people **_**actually like **_**this (usual ****self-deprecation**** her****e, don't worry)**

**I'm aware people will wonder if Supergirl will affect Superman's treatment of Superboy in any way, and i'm not **_**100% **_**sure myself, but I may try to push that tidbit in at some point.**

**My plan is to follow YJ's story (and maybe afterwards Invasion) as best I can, but any point Supergirl can and should make a difference, I'll try to work in, and furthermore, I hope you'll help me with too.**

**Additionally, I may include extra original chapters, which focus entirely on Supergirl, but not until a little later in the story.**

**I also got three fairly rambley guest reviews, and while everyone deserves an opinion, placing them in review section essays with no **_**clear **_**comments on the story is not a way to get them posted, sorry. **

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 4, 23:43 EDT**

In front of them was a large tube with a figure suspended inside. It looked like Superman, only younger, and wearing a white jumpsuit with a red 'S' shield on the chest.

"Big K little R," Kid Flash said, walking up to the pod. "The atomic symbol for Krypton."

Supergirl was speechless, feeling and endless cycle of confusion, fear, sadness and pure blinding rage.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Uh, right, right," Robin answered.

"Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in… sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Kara spat through gritted teeth.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash frowned.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven."

"And these... creatures?" Aqualad gestured to the three small Genomorphs in his pod. "Genomorph gnomes, telepathic. They're force feeding him an education." robin replied.

"And you can guess what else, they're making a slave out of... well, Superman's son," Kid Flash commented, warily eying the girl that had yet to look away from Superboy.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad stated, pressing the buckle of his belt

"No signal," Robin fiddling with his glove.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash commented, hand pressed to his ear "literally."

"This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this."

"Set him free," Aqualad said, Robin looked hesitant.

"NOW!" Shouted Supergirl, her voice reverberating iff the walls, and her fist leaving a deep dent in the panel where she hit it, her glare was a bug bite off Robin's hot, painful death.

"Woah, okay" Robin typed on the control panel a bit and the pod opened up.

Suddenly Superboy woke up, and in the blink of an eye, tackled Aqualad to the ground, several feet back. Faster than a speeding bullet.

The other three ran over to stop him from punching Aqualad, but he turned slightly, and punched Kid Flash away, through a glass tube, before returning to beating Aqualad, Robin attached to his neck, and Kara onto his waist.

"I don't want to do this!" Cried Robin as he detonated a smoke bomb by Superboy's face, and Aqualad took advantage by kicking the clone away.

Robin fired a high-powered taser at Superboy, the thick wires hitting him in chest but having little to no effect. Superboy grabbed hold of them, and pulled robin in, caught him mid-air, and threw him to the ground, stomping a foot down to almost crush Robin's chest.

Supergirl flew forward to stop him while Aqualad recovered, landing in a fight of strength, as the two Kryptonians (one being only a clone) stood, hands linked and pressing for dominance.

"You, you're weak, you don't deserve to wear that shield" goaded Supergirl, it seemed to have no effect as Superboy's hands began to push her arms down.

Aqualad came to help just in time, as he smacked Superboy away and into his own pod-bed with a large water hammer.

The two remaining sidekicks knelt down to check on Robin, who groaned in pain before falling unconscious.

Supergirl got, up and roared in anger, flying at Superboy, who sidestepped her just in time, when a little voice in his head told him what to do.

He started to attack her, knocking Aqualad out of the way every now and then, and drover towards a special pod not far away. He then went on to pick her up by the front of her costume, and throw her through the pod's glass lid, where inside a device was emitting intense, close-range red sun energy, causing Supergirl to feel weak, and fall unconscious when a metal box was thrown into her head.

Aqualad, now truly feeling anger at the defeat of his friends, attacked Superboy full force, showing the incredible strength he possessed by being an Atlantian. The two fought with ferocity, and the darker combatant leapt onto the other's back, using his powers to send high voltage electricity through the clone's body, but Superboy's strength was too much, and he jumped up towards the roof, smashing Aqualad into the hard ceiling, over and over until he fell unconscious, they had been beaten.

**Washington, D.C.**

**July 5, 00:05 EDT**

_"Time runs short" _a voice echoed through her head_"you must awaken, you must awaken now!"_

Supergirl was shocked awake, the others were still asleep. She noticed that they were all in a new room, and trapped in pods like Superboy's. She tried to break out, but the pods must have been giving off red sun energy, to prevent her escape that is. She looked around and noticed her cousin's clone was in the room too, staring at them, or more specifically, her.

"Something you need?" She raised a brow, he just continued to stare at her.

"Did those creepy Gnomes teach you speech?" She sarcastically asked.

"They taught me much" he simply stated, she was surprised that it came with no malice, despite the hard expression on his features. "You wear his shield, but you are not the Superman, who are you?" He asked, expression remaining neutral.

"Nice to know Cadmus recognises me" she said, sarcastically "I'm Supergirl, his cousin, and by effect, yours, I guess" he actually frowned, not in anger, in thought, but made not a sound.

The others woke up next, Kid Flash taking the longest, which was ironic as he was knocked out first.

While Robin and Aqualad remained silent, Kid Flash became unnerved by the clone's empty stare.

"What do you want?" KF demanded "quit staring at me, you're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how 'bout we _not _tick off the guy who can fry us with a look" Robin tried quiet him.

"Hey, just so you, know were trying to help earlier" Supergirl told Superboy.

"Yeah" Kid Flash cried "we free you, and then you turn on us, what's that for-"

He was interrupted "Kid, please, be quiet now" Aqualad placated "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Like Guardian" the nearby blonde gasped in realisation.

Superboy ignored her "What if... what if I wasn't?" the clone asked.

"He can talk!?" the junior speedster exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Supergirl yelled at him, suddenly feeling protective of the clone.

"What?" Kid Flash asked indignantly "it's not like I said 'it'"

"So, the Genomorphs taught you telepathically, right?" Supergirl asked, now curious.

The clone nodded "they taught me much, I can read, I can write, I know the names of some things" he told her.

"Not _my _name apparently" she muttered, he actually looked sheepish for a moment.

"Have you actually _seen_ those things?" Asked Robin "have you_ seen _the sky, the sun?"

"They implanted images in my mind, but no" he frowned sadly, Supergirl feeling some sympathy for the clone.

"Do you know who you are?" Asked Aqualad, Superboy's head snapped up, his expression neutral again.

"I am the Superboy, a clone of the Superman, I was created to replace him should he perish, or destroy him should he turn from the light" he recited, Supergirl's sympathy now turned into anger.

"Like you could destroy him" she glared, but it softened a little "but... you deserve life of your own, outside the pod, and outside Cadmus" she told him.

"I _live _because of Cadmus, it is my _home_" he growled.

"Uh, your home is a test tube, but we can show you the sun" Robin told the clone.

"Pretty sure it's past midnight, but we can show you the moon" Kid Flash added.

"We can show you, better, introduce you to Superman" the blonde softly offered.

"No, they can't" someone said, two scientists, a male and a female, entered with Gaurdian, each of which had a G-Gnome on their shoulders "they'll be... Otherwise _occupied_" the male turned to the female, "activate the cloning process."

"Pass" Robin said "Batcave's crowded enough."

The scientist yelled at Gaurdian "and get the weapon back in it's pod!"

"Hey! How come _he _gets to call Supey an it?"

Kid was ignored "help us" Aqualad pleaded.

Superboy resisted Gaurdian's grip, but as the male scientist walking past, his G-gnome leapt onto Superboy's shoulder "don't start thinking now" he said "see, you're not a _real _boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me..." He thought for a moment "well, to Cadmus, same thing, now get back into your pod!" Superboy left without a second glance.

Out of nowhere, small needle like-devices popped out of the floor of the tubes, and connected to the heroes' chests, sending them into groans and growls of pain.

Suddenly, a loud crash, and the sudden absence of door caused immense relief to the heroes. Superboy came back.

As he stalked forward, the scientist ordered him to go back to his pod, but the clone forcefully pushed both scientists and Guardian away.

"_Don't _give me orders!" He growled.

"You here to help us? or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes a little before smirking "huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option" suddenly Robin's shackles broke off, freeing him.

"Ugh, Finally, lucky Batman _isn't_ here" Robin sounded relieved once he successfully picked his own lock "he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? that's what your worried about." KF exclaimed "the whole league'll have our heads after tonight!"

"Ugh, i'm _so _grounded, literally" Supergirl groaned.

"You free Aqualad, i'll get your kinda-cousin and Kid Mouth" Robin told the tall clone

"Don't _you _give me orders either" he replied, before leaping at Aqualad, and breaking his restraints off.

Once they were all free, the group fled the room, with the now _very _angry scientist yelling at them about pods in the morning or whatever.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" as he said this, Robin turned and threw explosive birdarangs into each of the tanks containing collected DNA from the pods.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing" Kid Flash questioned as they ran.

They made it further into the hall when they noticed the red blobs on the walls, floor and roof glowing "not good" Supergirl said, when the pods burst open, and dozens of combat Genomorphs crawled out, before running at the kids.

"We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad said. "But when we make it to the elevator-" they were halted by a group of mammoth Genomorphs standing by the elevator, grunting and roaring in a threatening manner, while smaller, combat genomorphs burst from the glowing pods behind them.

"Freakin' great" Supergirl muttered..

Supergirl knew she would be useless, as the recent exposure to red sun energy, and the lack of yellow sun energy had drained her powers to the point of her being essentially human.

Superboy roared back at the genomorphs as the other ran by them. He leapt at one, began to beat it down despite the size difference. As he smashed the beast into the ground, the hall began to shake and crumble.

"Superboy!" Yelled Aqualad, "the goal is to escape, not bury us!" This got his attention

"You want escape?!" The clone yelled back. He grabbed a G-mammoth and tossed it at two others, before the group continued to run back down the hall, and to the elevator shaft.

Aqualad pried the doors open, and KF was first in, jumping onto the ridge of the shaft. Next, Robin fired his grappling hook upwards, and began ascending, Supergirl grabbing hold of his foot to go up with him.

Supergirl looked down and saw Superboy holding Aqualad, but their ascent quickly became descent. Robin noticed quick enough, and fired a small rope to stop their fall, and land them onto another ledge, before landing himself, and Supergirl too.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" He asked himself. "I guess Cadmus didn't have the ability to develop your powers enough" Supergirl said "Be glad, when _I _was 16 weeks, I couldn't fly either" she tried to placate. He didn't need to know it was due to the red sun Krypton revolved around.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Robin drew their attention to the elevator currently moving down towards them.

Superboy broke the doors off and they all jumped into a hall on sub-level-15. They ran when a group of genomorphs charged down the hall at them.

"Turn left, left!" The clone ordered, they all complied, after a moment "right!" They once again followed only to come up to a dead end, with a single vent placed into wall above

"Great directions Supey, do you wan't to get us repodded?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"I do not understand." He replied.

"Don't apologise!" Robin pushed to the front of the group "this is perfect!"

The group found themselves crawling through the facility vents, Supergirl at the back of the group as her skirt left little to the imagination _without_ letting people peek up it.

"Hey, SG, sure you don't want to move on up here?" KF called back, causing the alien to scowl.

"Shove it Spe-" Superboy placed a hand over her mouth "listen" he ordered, the five of them halting and going silent. They heard the sounds of Genomorph claws scraping through the vents, following them, which sent the group into overdrive.

They continued crawling through the vent system until they came across an exit. They jumped out and Robin crouched by the wall, fiddling with a hologram projecting from his glove.

"What gives?" Supergirl asked.

He smiled proudly "I hacked the motion sensors" he told them.

"Oh, nice" they all grinned at him.

"Still plenty of room between us and out" the Boy Wonder told them.

"But iv'e finally got room to move!" Kid Flash placed his red goggles over his eyes and opened the nearby fire exit door, super-sprinting up the stairs with the other heroes in his wake.

As they ran, genomorphs began converging on them front ahead, but KF knocked them, down as he ran.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted. Sure enough, there were more trailing behind, that is until Superboy super-stomped the stairs out.

When they finally reached sub-level 1, the hall was lit up red, and sirens blared all around. There was a thick blast door between them and freedom though, and Kid Flash learned the hard way how solid it was.

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad pointed out, Kid glared at him "thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Superboy and Aqualad's combined strength wasn't enough to break them open, and Robin couldn't hack fast enough as more Genomorphs made their way towards them.

"This way" ordered the Dark Knight's sidekick as he broke open a nearby door, and lead them through, only to enter a room filled with genomorphs of all kind, more coming behind them, and Guardian standing amongst their ranks.

They all prepared their weapons, but when every one of the G-gnome's horns lit up, the heroes fell to the ground, asleep, and Superboy to his knees.

The clothed Genomorph from earlier came forward, horns glowing, and use his telepathy to speak directly to Superboy.

_"Perhaps for the sake of _all_ genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his _own_ mind"_

Superboy's head snapped up to stare at him.

_"It was you" _he thought _"yes brother, I was the one who set the fire and led your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger"_ the G-leader replied _"and guided me, why?"_ Asked the clones

_"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all of our brothers, showing us the way to freedom"_

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder ended it's telepathic control over him, and leapt away. The sleeping heroes woke at the same time.

Superboy stood up

_"What is your choice brother?" _G-leader asked

"I... Choose... Freedom" Superboy answered aloud.

"Feels like... fog... lifting" Guardian held his head

"Guardian?" Aqualad spoke. "Go, i'll deal with Desmond" he replied

"I think not" a voice replied. The Genomorphs parted to reveal the not-whelmed-scientist "Project Blockbuster will give me power to restore order to Cadmus" he said, holding up a test tube of blue liquid, before drinking it.

He fell to the floor, grunting in pain and effort, his body growing, and cloths tearing. His skin started ripping off to reveal a new, blue layer below. By the end on the transformation, he had tripled in size, strength, and viciousness.

"Everyone, back!" Ordered Guardian, running at the beast only to be knocked back and into a wall. He was out cold.

Superboy growled in anger, and ran at Blockbuster too, only _he _got in more than a few hits, before being swatted away.

Superboy made another leap for the former scientist, before it spear-tackled him through the ceiling.

"Ok, Well, that's one way to break through the ceiling" Robin commented, firing another grapple through the hole left behind.

"Think lab coat planned that?" KF asked, grabbing hold of Robin as they were flung upwards

"I doubt he's planning _anything_ anymore" Aquald muttered, grabbing hold of Supergirl and jumping up himself.

When the two landed on the next floor, they were met with Superboy's body being flung at them.

They all got up and stood their ground, in a proverbial Mexican stand-off with Blockbuster

The boys ran at the blue beast and began fighting with him, while Supergirl, now useless with her lack of powers, ran around them room, dodging debris, and trying to call her cousin on her comm system

"Hey Cal?" She asked, sidestepping a rock.

"Kara!? Where are you kids!?" Superman sounded angry.

"Uh, funny 'bout that..." She nervously chuckled.

Her cousin silently prompted her to tell the story

"Well, we're at Cadmus, and we _may_ need a smidgen of help-" she was cut off when Robin called out for her "hang in, sorry Cal, but duty calls" his protests were muted by Supergirl shutting down her comm.

"Listen, we need you to distract Blockbuster" Robin told her "what!? why!?" She was floored by his request of certain death.

Robin explained the plan, and she rolled her eyes, before leaping to action.

The heroes began taunting and mocking Blockbuster, leading him to crush, punch, and tackle vital structural pillars, causing the roof to loosen.

The coup-de-grab came when Robin drew a chalk + on the ground, and Aqualad made a water-slick in place. Kid Flash and Supergirl taunted Blockbuster onto the water, where he slipped along, until Superboy punched him in the face, causing the beast to land on it's back.

Aqualad stood in the water, and used his electrical powers to shock Blockbuster until incapacitated.

"Run" Robin ordered, before detonating the explosive discs he had placed around the room.

The roof of Cadmus exploded and collapsed onto Blockbuster and the heroes, leaving the entire building as a heap of smoking rubble.

The heroes stood from the debris, panting and coughing, their costumes torn as well as their bodies.

"We... did it" Aqualad gasped "was there... ever any doubt" Robin boasted.

"Dang it!" A voice cried from behind. They saw Supergirl standing, tying her shirt together with scrapes of her cape "this always happens" she complained, Kid Flash grinned at the comment.

"See, the moon" KF gestured upwards, where Superboy saw the moon shining brightly, until a figure flew in from above, Kara recognised it as her cousin

"Huh, and Superman, do we keep,our promises or what?" He grinned, Supergirl wasn't so happy, she knew they were all in deep trouble.

Suddenly the Man of Steel was joined by his Leaguer teammates... as in, _all _of them, from Both Green Lanterns to Zatara, the entire league had came to, in Supergirl's hunch, berate them for acting stupidly.

Superboy walked forward, and showed Superman the 'S' insignia on his solar-suit. Superman's expression went from surprised to hard, and his clone's from hopeful to angry.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

"He, not it" Supergirl scowled, moving to stand beside her kinda-cousin.

"I'm Superman's clone" he announced to the gathered heroes, all of which bore different expressions of confusion and shock.

"...start talking" Batman ordered, and the young heroes recounted their story in turns.

After they had finished, most of the league left, with the Green Lanterns, the hawk-couple, and Cpt. Atom taking Blockbuster with them to prison.

Superman stood off to the side deliberating with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman on what action to take with Superboy.

Superman eventually walked over and turned to Superboy "we'll figure something out for you, the league... I mean" his nervous look made Supergirl scowl further "for now I-I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away" suddenly taking on an air of sternness, he turned to his cousin, "and I expect to see _you _back at the farm soon" he ordered before flying off.

"Cadmus will be investigated," informed Batman as he and the other mentors approached "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called." Flash interrupted.

Batman gave him an infamous Bat-Glare and returned to addressing the proteges "And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad defied. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," ordered his mentor.

"My apologies, my King, but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you've trained us to do. Together. On our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you–"

"The five of us," Kid Flash cut off Flash. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin pleaded.

"And it's time you treated us like equals" Supergirl glared.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

The five gave Batman a hard look, but he only turned and ordered Robin to follow, who promptly gave the others a thumbs-up.

"Well, now i'm outside, I think I can get enough rays to fly home" Supergirl told them "seeya guys" they waved at her and she flew off, returning momentarily to hug Superboy, before flying off again.

**Smallville**

**July 5, 02:23 EDT**

Supergirl arrived back on the Kent farm in a matter of seconds, her powers now at a comforatble level, and flew directly into her bedroom window. She quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and made her way downstairs, were she was met by her cousin, and adoptive aunt, Martha.

"Goodnight" she said, turning on her heel and making her way back to her room, only to be stopped by her Cousin

"Kara, what you did today was very irresponsible" she frowned, "you disobeyed orders, destroyed a whole building, you could've been killed" each comment made her head droop "an I couldn't be prouder" her head snapped up.

"If every one of us heroes acted like me or Batman, then a lot of criminals would go unpunished. But by disobeying the League, you saved many lives, and stopped what could have been a significant issue in the future"

She smiled at him "now, who would like some late dinner?" Asked Mrs. Kent, the two Kryptonians grinning and taking seats at the old dinner table.

**Mount Justice**

**July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Batman was explaining to the new team that the place they were in was Mount Justice, the League's old base before the Watchtower, located in Happy Harbour, Rhode Island.

As he did, various Leaguers moved about the base, installing or restoring equipment, and moving furniture around.

"Since your all so _eager _to remain a team, you'll do it on League terms," he explained. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Asked Robin. The new team were all dressing in civvies, and Superboy even got a new black t-shirt with a red 'S' insignia.

"Yes," the Dark Knight replied. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash informed.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman confirmed.

"Yes!" Supergirl fist-pumped "wait, six?"

Batman gestured behind them where Martian Manhunter stood with a shorter, female, red-head version of him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman told them

"Hi," the new girl timidly greeted.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute," Kid Flash grinned "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Supergirl. It's cool if you forget their names-" he was cut off when Supergirl smacked his head. Supergirl suddenly.

"Ignore Kid Idiot" the blonde said.

Robin laughed and approached the girls with the other boys. "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" He hailed.

Superboy came forward and Miss. M's flushed cheeks went darker, her white shirt going black "I like you're shirt" she told him.

"D'aww" Supergirl gushed at the two.

Aqualad looked at his new teammates "today's the day" he smiled, they nodded in agreement.


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbour

**A/N so first of all, I sincerely thank everybody who read and liked this story, and I will be putting more up, but this will be the last chapter posted in such short period between one another.**

**In reply to the reviews, a WallyxKara pairing would **_**actually **_**be interesting, in that she could be his 'spitfire' but i'd rather leave it to SPOILER Artemis, besides, I already have plans for her regarding a plethora (like, three) non-human love interests, and maybe even playing with the whole 'she's an alien, Earth opinions don't apply to her' deal, and maybe pair with another girl, but only if people would be cool with that.**

**I was also reminded that even without powers, Kara would still be faster, stronger etc. than a normal human and I forgot, so, i'm a dumb.**

**And as an idea, episodes: Downtime, Targets, Bereft, Terrors, and Homefront may have an ongoing story for Kara, where she doesn't play directly into the episodes, but i'm not sure.**

**Star City**

**July 17, 23:16 PDT**

it was very late at night in Star city, and Brick had his goons unloading _some _kind of illegal cargo own by the docks. But he wasn't counting on the intrusion of Star's newest independent hero, Speedy.

Two of the thugs were carrying a case of guns between them, when an arrow hit the ground below them with a thud, and burst into a thick cloud of smoke. They began coughing and spluttering, dropping the case in the process.

Brick pulled out a handgun and aimed it upwards, where the ex-sidekick watched from above.

"You again!" He shouted "i'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow isn't messin' up my operations _himself."_

He fired, and Speedy dodged every one of the lasers. After a few dodges, the archer fired an explosive arrow at the large man, which detonated and tore his suit to shreds.

"You know how much I pay for a suit in my size?" Brick roared "scorch the earth boys" he muttered to his thugs, who nodded and pulled up their weapons, only for two to be tackled by a yellow blur, and the another pair to be hit by birdarangs, a familiar cackle filling the air.

Aqualad used his water-hilts to form whips so he could attack two more, and Supergirl froze the last ones to the ground with her breath, before kicking them in their faces.

Brick began throwing large rocks at Speedy, who dodged each to fire an explosive arrow at the large man. He replied with another rock.

Supergirl flew up and made the rock explode into dust using her heat-vision, Speedy firing a smoke arrow at Brick again.

"The cave is perfect" Aqualad told Speedy, hopping up to meet him.

"For covert missions, y'know, spy stuff" Robbin added, swinging over to them on a grapple hook.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian! but I saw her first!" Kid Flash told them, sprinting over.

"You wish Kid Dingus" Supergirl rolled her eyes "but seriously, it's awesome" she told Speedy.

Brick interrupted by throwing yet another rock at them, which the Atlantean broke with some water-maces, followed by Speedy firing three explosive arrows at the villain to no success.

"Heh heh, tell Arrow he shouldn't send _boys _to do a _man's _job" he said, making the blonde alien scowl.

Speedy readied another arrow, and Brick goaded him to fire. He did, and soon Brock was smothered by a thick red foam.

"High-density polyurethane foam! Nice!" Complimented KF.

Speedy walked away without a word.

"So Speedy, you in?" Asked Robin.

"Pass" the archer told them "i'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy. And in your place" he stalked off "I don't want any part of it."

The boys stared at him helplessly "ass" Supergirl muttered.

**Mount Justice**

**July 18, 11:16 EDT**

"Recognised, Robin: B0-1, Kid Flash: B0-3" Robin and Kid Flash warped into the mountain, wearing civvies, and made their way towards the others who were watching a computer intently in their casual clothes.

"Did you ask him?" "What did he say?" They asked.

"He's arriving now" Aqualad told them.

"Then what are we waiting for!" The three boys ran off to greet Red Tornado, followed by the clone and aliens, the girls flying behind.

They exited the base to see a literal red tornado descending, which stopping whirring to become the hero, Red Tornado.

"RT!" Supergirl hailed, touching down finally.

"Greetings" he said "is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" The automaton asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us" Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility" the Leaguer told them.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin was interrupted "you will be tested soon enough, for now enjoy each others company" Tornado told them.

"This team is not a social club" Aqualad argued "no, but I am told social interaction is a good team building exercise" RT replied "perhaps you can keep 'busy' by familiarising yourself with the cave."

"Keep busy" KF said "does he think we're falling for this!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss M told them before focusing solely on Red Tornado's head.

"Recognised, Red Tornado: 1-6" the cabe's computer announced.

Miss M sighed in failure "I-I'm sorry, I keep forgetting he's a machine, inorganic" she told them "I, cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though" the redheaded human told her "so, uh, y'know what _i'm _thinking right now?"

"We _all _know what your'e thinking Kid Ass" Supergirl picked up the boy and placed him on the other side of herself.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad said, albeit frustrated.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides" the martian told them, turning to face the clone "don't look at me" he replied.

"We won't" Supergirl jumped at KF being between her and Miss M again "a private tour sounds much more fun" he smirked "she never said private" the speedster was once again picked up and moved.

"Team building" Aqualad told them "we'll all go."

Miss Martian led the way, with Robin and Supergirl simultaneously smacking Kid Flash on the back of the head.

"So, this would be our front door" she announced as they reentered the mountain.

"And this would be the back" she told them once they exited the rear of the cave.

"The cave is actually the entire mountain" she told them.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League" Kid informed.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The cave's secret location was... compromised. They needed to move on" Supergirl shrugged.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense" said the clone.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be constant alert!" Miss Martian began to worry, but was interrupted when Robin grabbed her arm.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here" he let out in one breath.

"Uh, he means, were hiding in plain sight" KF told her, pushing Robin off the girl's arm.

"Ah, that's much clearer" she didn't sound sincere.

Superboy sniffed the air for a moment "I smell smoke."

Miss M panicked "my cookies!" She flew off towards the kitchen, with Supergirl trailing behind.

The martian used her telepathy to open the oven, and remove a tray of black circles, placing them on the bench.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of- heh, never mind" the green girl said.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great!" Robin comforted "he doesn't seem to mind" they turned to face Kid Flash who was stuffing his face with the charred treats.

"I... have a serious... metabolism" he justified through a full mouth.

"I'll... make more?" The martian asked.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad told her.

"Thanks Aqualad" she replied.

"Please, were off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually, my friends call me Kaldur" he smiled.

"Finally! A _real _name" shouted Supergirl with glee "i'm Kara Zor-El!" She stated proudly "Kara for short, and Linda Lang in public."

"I'm Wally" said the speedster, turning from the cookies for a moment "see I already trust you with my secret i.d" he boasted "unlike mister dark glasses over here" he gestured to Robin "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling _anyone _his real name."

"Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz" said the martian "but you can call me Megan, it's an earth name, and i'm on earth now" Supergirl found her cute in a little sister way.

Superboy began walking away when a voice stopped him _"don't worry Superboy" _it was Megan conversing telepathically _"we'll find you an Earth name too."_

"Get out of my head!" Shouted the clone.

_"What's wrong I-I don't understand" _she mentally pleaded _"everyone on Mars communicates telepathically" _the boys were all grabbing their heads in discomfort.

"M'gann, stop" Supergirl gently asked, she was less affected "on Earth, that's considered an invasion of privacy" she informed.

"Yeah, besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste behind in his brain" Kid Flash said.

"I-I didn't mean to-" "Just. stay. out!" Superboy cut off the girl and walked away.

"Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" The martian flew off, with the boys in tow.

"C'mon S.B, join the team" Supergirl asked her kinda-cousin "i'm not in the mood" he replied.

After a moment, he buckled and followed too.

The team were led to the cave's hangar where Megan opened the doors to show them a... large red egg.

"Here it is!" the martian girl said "my martian bio-ship"

"Uh, it's cute" Kid Flash told her "not exactly aerodynamic, but cute"

"It's at rest silly, i'll wake it" Miss Martian used what they assumed to be her telepathy to 'wake up' the ship. Soon it morphed from it's original egg-shaped form into a sleek, red jet.

It spun around to face away from the heroes and it's rear hatch opened.

"Well, are you coming?" The girl asked.

"Oh-ho-ho, sweet!" Supergirl flew into the ship with glee, the boys following nervously.

When they reached the bridge, six chairs formed out of the floor, three by the control panel up front, two on either side, and one raised up between them, which was obviously the captain's seat.

Wally and Robin ran forward to sit on the left and right of the captain chair respectively.

Superboy sat in front of Robin, and Kaldur in front of Wally, and Megan and Kara took places in the middle seats, blonde up front.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" Miss M said out loud, before flying out and around the sky a little.

"Incredible!" Robin said once the ship was well in the air "she sure is" Kid dreamily sighed "I-I mean the ship, which of course like _all_ ships, is a she."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Robin joked "dude!"

"I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what your thinking" Aqualad was slightly leaning over Kara to speak to Superboy "you overreacted, and you don't know how to apologise, just say sorry" Superboy looked away.

Behind them, the others were whispering "he'll come around" Robin assured Megan

"He doesn't seem to like me much" she told him.

"Y'know Kryptonians have super-hearing, right?" the blonde girl called out to behind her.

"Hey, how 'bout showin' us a little martian shapeshifting?" asked the Boy Wonder.

Miss M got up and transformed herself into a female version of Robin, and then Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think i'm hot?" Asked the red head boy.

"Impressive" Robin applauded "but, you know your not gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boy is a lot harder" the girl told him "well then do me" Supergirl asked.

"Woah" Wally was gawking at her "not like that Kid Dork!" The blonde yelled.

Miss Martian transformed into a perfect replica of Kara, from boots to cape.

"Now this. I could get used to!" Wally grinned.

"Ew, go back now!" Both girls returned to their seats, Miss M now green once more.

"How did your clothes..." Kaldur trailed off.

"Their organic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands" the green girl told him "as long as they're the only ones" Superboy frowned.

A short but awkward silence followed, broken by KF asking a question "can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?"

"Density shifting?" She asked "n-no, that's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through walls, when he tries it? bloody nose" Robin broke into laughter at KF's expense.

"Yeah, and the first time I flew, I crashed a blimp" Supergirl supplied.

"Here's something I _can _do" they didn't feel different despite her comment "camouflage mode" she told them.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian" a voice rang over an intercom "an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant, I suggest you investigate, covertly, i'm sending coordinates"

"Received, adjusting course"

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again" Rob complained

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy" Miss M pointed out "we should investigate the cause of the emergency

Superboy looked out the window to his right "I think I found the cause" a large tornado was tearing it's way through the power plant parking lot, towards the ship.

As the team panicked, M'gann struggled to regain control of the ship, but in the end managed, and set it down nearby as the tornado began moving away.

The floor of the ship opened, and the team dropped out, witnessing the destruction and panic the whirlwind was causing.

"Rob, how often do tornados hit New England?" Supergirl asked, but received no reply. Robin had pulled his disappearing act and left them with his signature cackle filling the air.

Superboy was first into the main building where Robin had just been swatted aside by the tornado's cause.

It was a large robot with red and black metal plating, blue tubes wrapping around his back and arms, and a beige scarf wrapped around his neck, or where it _would _be.

"Whose your new friend?" The clone asked, landing next to the downed boy.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin told him.

"My apologies," the large man said. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

Supergirl flew into the building just in time to catch her kinda-cousin as he was tossed at her, causing the pair to be thrown into the wall, leaving a large dent.

Wally, Kaldur and Megan ran in and directly at Mister Twister, where the speedster pulled on his goggles and was thrown outside, while the other to were thrown into support beams.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero," Twister said. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're. Not. Kids!" Supergirl roared and flew at him, grabbing onto his arm, and pulling on it hard. He grabbed her with his other hand, and tossed her up, before backhanding her away, and into Superboy.

"Obviously you are," Twister hoasted. "Have you any adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well we hate to see you disturbed," Robin said "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin cried.

Megan used her powers to cause a distraction, which Superboy ised to his advantage, only to be blasted away into Miss M. Aqualad and Robin ran at Mr. twister, but were stopped with a pair of small tornados, and were thrown into each other.

Supergirl zoomed forward and into the mechanical menace. He tried to throw a mini-tornado at her, only for the girl to inhale it, and exhale it back out at him. She flew forward one again but was hit with a smack to her torso, sending her skidding across the floor.

The blonde girl ran outside to find her teammates watching Wally be thrown around in a small tornado.

"I got you, Wally!" M'gann yelled, gently lowering him with her powers.

"I would've thought you all would've learned your limitations by now," The large villain taunted.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister said. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"I'm _this _close to tearing his head off!" Kara growled.

"Head, of course! Read his mind and find a weakness," Kaldur ordered Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!"

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin yelled.

The girl narrowed her a moment before. "Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" Then it hit her. "Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados!?"

The team, exasperated, walked forward and told him they knew who he was, and to end this.

"Consider it ended" Mr. Twister stated ominously, before raising his arms and summoning a strom greater than anything Red Tornado ever had.

"An impressive show, but we _will not _engage" Kaldur shouted

Soon, electricity began to generate in the storm.

"Uh… can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic."

He used the electricity to create a large explosion, knocking back all but the two kryptonians who shrugged off their burnt and torn jackets.

The two supers leapt at their opponent, Superboy merely being swatted down, but Supergirl managed to dig her fingers into his chest, when her x-ray vision picked up something odd inside the robot.

Twister grabbed the girl between both hands, and started zapping her with hundreds of volts of electricity, before throwing her down to ground below.

Moments later, the team got up from where they had landed

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the Bio-Ship between us," M'gann told him.

Superboy crushed a nearby rock and rounded on Miss Martian. "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"It was an accident." Defended Supergirl "now I don't know what happened to your psychic powers, but my x-ray vision picked up someone _inside _Mr. T"

"It was a rookie mistake," Dick said.

"We shouldn't have listened." Kaldur told them

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." And then the boys ran off towards where Mr. Twister left towards.

"Stay out of our way," Superboy warned. He then followed them.

"What do they know" Miss M was startled by her only female friend's voice "S.B was only woken up a couple of weeks ago, and _your _inexperienced? C'mon, we'll take your ship back and enlist Tornado's help with this."

"Okay, and... thanks" Megan shyly said "no problem, us aliens gotta stick together"

The two girls walk onto the ship and begin flying back to the mountain, with M'gann calling up Red Tornado to plea for his help.

"Please, we can't handle him our-" Megan was cut off by Supergirl ending the call

"Wait!" She said with glee "iv'e got a plan. Think about Twister's desire to battle a _real _hero..." The girl continued her explanation and then had Megan use her telepathy to speak to the boys.

_"Listen to me,"_ The martian said. _"All of you."_

_"What did we tell you?!"_ Superboy yelled back.

_"I know!"_ M'gann replied. _"And I know I messed up. But now Kara and I are very clear on what to do. Please, trust me!"_

The girls both relayed Kara's plan to them.

But a few seconds later, Red Tornado flew out to confront Tornado "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin protested.

"The subject is not up for debate," Red Tornado cut him team walked away

"I was beginning to believe you'd _never_ show up" goaded Twister "i'm here _now" _Tornado said

Red Tornado and Mister Twister began to fight, exchanging air blasts and tornados, but when Twister used a bolt of electricity to explode a nearby boat, and Tornado was caught in the explosion, it was over.

"Remain still, android" small red cables came out of Twister's fingers and attached to Tornado's head "reprogramming wont take long"

Suddenly, Tornado tore the wires of and his head morphed into Miss Martians "longer than you might think" and that was their cue

A tornado made up by Wally super-speed-spinning and Kara using her super-breath, knocked Tornado away into Superboy, who broke off some metal plating, and threw the robot into the sea.

Aqualad, while underwater, electrically charged the anchor he held, and smacked Twister out, into the air, where Megan used her telepathy to blast off more plating, and an arm, followed by several explosive birdarangs which blew off his other arm, and sent the villain crashing into the ground.

Twister sat up, his chest cabinet opened and the small man fell out. "Foul, I-I call foul," he said.

Nobody said anything, but Megan levatated a large rock, and made it hover above the man

"M'gann, no!" Aqualad tried to tell her, but not quick enough as she ended up smooshing the man with the boulder.

Robin looked angry "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" he yelled.

"Not a trusting bunch, are we?" Asked Supergirl as she kicked the rock away, revealing the man to be another android within Twister.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind." The martian told them.

Kid Flash picked up a robotic eyeball "Cool. Souvenir."

"We should've had more faith in you, like Kara" the Kryptonian grinned.

"Yeah!" Wally agreed. "You rocked this mission! Get it, rocked?"

"We're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin told the martian girl.

Somehow, his words gave Kara a thought. Imagining back to when everyone was introducing themselves to each other, she decided that just because they couldn't know Robin's true identity, didn't mean _she _couldn't

Narrowing her eyes at the boy, she 'peeled back' the layer of sunglasses he had on with her x-ray eyes, and took a mental image of the boys face. She understood that this was, to a degree, unethical, but there dangers with your teammates both knowing and not knowing your identity.

**Mount Justice**

**July 1****8****, ****22:34**** EDT**

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur told Red Tornado

The team and their caretaker were surveying the remains of Twister's pilot.

"Agreed".

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No," Red Tornado said. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is not my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me. Consider this matter closed."

"Batman, Aquaman, Superman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally complained.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," said Robin

"Dude, harsh," said the speedster.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado said. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Kara held in a laugh, barely,

"Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate." Said the Boy Wonder

"And more respectful," Kaldur corrected.

"Y'know, Speedy was wrong." Kid Flash said

"This team thing…" Robin began.

"Might just work out," Kaldur agreed.

As they left the room, Miss M and Superboy behind them, Kara picked up on the clone's voice with her super-hearing, and it put a wide smile on her face

"Sorry."


	4. Drop-Zone

**A/N**** - Okay, sorry for the wait, and even though I kinda warned you about it, I spent the whole span of time between last and this chapters going "damn it" because I wanted to update, but I also want this story to last a while so here you go.**

**Also, to the ****reviewerer****s and readerers:**

**Kaldur may or may not be a possible love interest, I personally feel like he didn't get enough of the spotlight in th****at**** field**** during the show, and he's just the coolest character****, so I may have him be ****a future 'partner' for Kara****, but we'll see.**

**Caribbean Sea**

**July 22, 20:08 ECT**

The team were flying towards Santa Prisca in Megan's bio-ship, fully uniformed and stoically silent.

Batman had finally given them their first _real _mission, and it was to covertly do some recon on a factory where Venom, the infamous super-steroid, was being developed.

When asked who would be leading the operation, Batman said _they _had to decide, and it was a tough decision to make.

Miss Martian and Superboy were easily ruled out as they were new to the hero deal, and Kid Flash, while experienced, lacked the maturity to be a leader.

Supergirl, being the eldest and having been trained in all kind of combat on Krypton, Earth, Themyscira _and _Apokolips, had the necessary training to lead, but was still fairly new to Earth herself.

Aqualad, however, was a constant source of calmness and maturity, and would often mediate the immaturity of the others, but could he be _too _nice, after all, door mats can't lead.

And Robin had been trained for years by Batman, who had instilled complete cardinal values of justice and fairness into his protege, but Robin was still young, and his pseudo-title was evidence of this. The _Boy _Wonder, didn't exactly scream leader.

All three had qualifications, but who had the _best _qualifications?

"Guys" Supergirl suddenly spoke, "I see the island"

"Drop-Zone A in thirty," Miss Martian confirmed.

"Ready," Aqualad and Kara chorused. They each stood and pressed small buttons on their belts, which turned their costumes black and grey, Supergirl's cape now off for transport purposes "I don't know why I wear that _anyway_." She said.

The two jumped out of the ship as it flew low over the water, and dived into the ocean as Kaldur didn't need to breath while underwater, and Kara could hold her breath indefinitely.

They swam towards the island, avoiding mines floating in the water, and came to a net of sorts, which Kaldur easily cut using a water blade.

They swam up to the shore and quickly placed a hacking device into a piece of machinery. "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." The Atlantean called over his comm.

The pair began making their way through the jungle, with Supergirl using her enhanced vision to keep an eye out for hostiles.

When a voice crackled over their comms, telling them that the others had reached their drop point, the pair stopped.

"Head for the factory," Aqualad told the others. "I'll check your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"So, Kaldur, any thoughts on a suitable team leader?" Asked Kara

"Maybe later, but for now we should focus" he told her, the girl nodded in agreement.

The sound of gunfire cutting through the jungle drew their attention, and they ran towards the source, along the trees for stealth's sake.

"So much for covert" Supergirl muttered as they came across a swampy clearing where the others had just knocked out several armed goons. Superboy stood over an unconscious Bane.

Suddenly, two armed men ran at them, wearing red robes that looked like cobra heads.

Kaldur jumped down in front of one and shocked him, crushing the man's gun.

Kara flew down to the other and froze his gun and hands together, before uppercutting him away. Both gave pointed looks, and tied up the downed thugs to trees.

"I recognise these uniforms," said Robin, gesturing to the red robed men "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom Operation," Aqualad said, looking down at me.

"Agreed," Robin nodded. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off!"

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom," Said Robin. "Kobra's hoarding this stuff."

"We don't leave," Robin said. "Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"This team needs a leader," Robin retorted.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash pointed. "Dude, you're a thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word!"

Robin laughed. "And you're mature at fifteen?! You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you want to be leader?" Miss Martian asked Superboy.

He shook his head "no, you?" "After the Mister Twister incident?" "You did alright" she blushed at his compliment.

"You don't even have super powers" Kid Flash said

"No, but _I_ do, and at nineteen, i'm the oldest, _ignoring _the other nineteen years I spent trapped in a worm hole. Plus I have the best combat training, and i'm _blood related _to the one of the League's heads"

"Oh, that's _so_ modest-" Robin was cut off by Bane chuckling to himself

"Such clever, niños," he laughed. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," Miss Martian knelt down and focused her telepathy on him.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian let out a frustrated groan. "He's mentally reciting football scores and Español. This could take a while."

"No time" Kara pushed forward and knelt to face to face with the man.

"Dinos dónde ir, y podemos llegar a un acuerdo" she said

**(****Tell us where to go, and we can strike a deal****)**

"...Muy bien, sin duda, el Bat tratará de arrestarme, pero, se puede siempre ... me perder" The man replied **(...****Very well, no doubt the Bat will try to arrest me, but****,**** you could always... lose me****)**

"...trato, lo juro por la vida de Niños flashes" the girl ended and stood up "let's go" she burnt off his bindings using her laser vision.

**(...****deal, I swear on Kid flashes life****)**

"Dude, how'd you _do _that" Wally was in awe.

"I learnt English within a week of arriving on Earth, and everything else within a month." She smirked, "leader material."

Bane led the way to a cliff that overlooked the compound and pointed ahead. Supergirl used her enhanced vision, and Robin a pair of binoculars to scope the place.

"Someone's buying, but it's not going to the usual suspects." Robin said.

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad said.

Kid Flash pushed up his goggles. "Just what I was thinking."

"Yeah!" Robin laughed. "You're the thinker!"

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would be focused on getting answers."

Behind them, Bane moved a large rock to reveal an open mine shaft "Answers are this way."

"So! Now El Luchador is our leader!" Complained Kid Flash, who Kara smacked on the head as she passed.

The team followed Bane into the factory where Robin pulled his disappearing act again.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked "no, he does this a lot" Supergirl told him

"Stay put. I'll get get our intel and be back _before _Boy Wonder" Kidd Flash speed ahead of them, ignoring Kaldur's protests "great chain of command" the large man chuckled.

The remaining heroes followed Bane outside where Cobra soldiers were moving crates of VENOM around on forklifts.

"It's a massive shipment!" Aqualad commented "yeah but their only taking _new _product off the line. Their not touching _this _VENOM" said Superboy.

"Maybe, freshness counts?" Miss Martian guessed

"Or, they're screwing with the formula to create a _new _chemical compound" Supergirl frowned.

"Helicopter coming" they looked up to where a dark green helicopter was approaching the facility.

"Miss M, fly up there and survey the deal, then send Aqualad a telepathic image of the buyer." Miss Martian nodded and flew off, turning invisible as she went.

"Boys, Bane, we'll hide out in there, and hopefully we can get the drop on the shipment" Kara nodded to the warehouse, where the three heroes and their temporary ally hid in the rafters of the building.

After a moment Kaldur closed his eyes, and then opened them "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer?" The boy said

"Supergirl to Red Tornado, read me?" The girl placed a hand to her ear where the comm was, but received static "comm's jammed, we're not getting help, from _anyone"_

"We need a plan, _now" _Aqualad said "I have a suggestion" Bane said, before leaping off the scaffolded rafters, down to the ground below where he startled two Cobra guards into firing their weapons.

"What is he-" Aqualad was cut off when a hulking brutish beast jumped through the window behind them, and crushed the scaffold p, forcing them to land on the ground.

The figure was bigger than bane, and was so muscled that it looked like his skin had torn to reveal the muscle underneath.

"Destroy them!" Ordered a raspy voice from behind him... it, and the hulking beast charged them, with the two supers meeting him head on, and colliding.

The beast picked Superboy up and threw him into Kara, sending them careening across the warehouse, until the blonde stopped them, and readies herself into another combat position.

The beast ran at them again, and eneded up being tackled by the clone into a nearby VENOM brewing vat.

The supers were strong, but this guy had something better on his side, and Kara felt that full force when he grabbed her, and threw began smashing her into the floor, until Superboy tackled him off, and the two began sparring again.

Around the room, the others were dealing with their own problems. Aqualad and Kid Flash were under fire from several Cobra solsiers, and Megan had been hit with an explosive javelin thrown by Sportsmaster. Robin was nowhere to be found.

Kara ran at the beast fighting her kinda-cousin, but he just threw her away an towards Superoby, where the overheard Aqualad shouting about Megan using her telepathy as a comm system.

_"Everyone online" _a voice asked in their heads _"yeah" "you know it beautiful" "i'm all ears... brains" _were the replies Superboy, Kid Flash and Supergirl gave.

_"Good, then we need to regroup" _Aqualad ordered _"busy now!"_ Robin said.

Superboy continued to fight the hulking beast, but Supergirl moved on to attack incoming Cobra soldiers, while simultaniously using her body as a bullet-proof shield for Kaldur, as he marched forward to fight _"Robin, now!" _Ordered the Atlantean.

_"We need to retreat, Kid, clear a path"_ the boy said. Wally sprinted ahead and knocked over several Cobra cultists on their way to the door they entered from, where they ran into the mine, and Superboy closed the metal door shut behind them.

It was broken down, however, as the beast and some guards came running in "Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad said.

The clone knocked some of the beams out, causing the mine to cave in behind them, blocking of the Cobra enemies.

Aqualad pulled out and cracked a glow stick, bathing the team in red light.

"How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin lamented.

"You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is exactly what has left you so unprepared" Kaldur reasoned.

"Fighting alongside Batman your roles are... defined, you do not need to talk, but this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit, he cannot vanish and expect others to play a role in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so _i'm _supposed to hold everyone's hands" Robin growled "ah who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles-" "Wally c'mon" Robin intervened "you know he's the one, we all do"

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious" "coulda told ya" the two newest heroes agreed.

"Yeah, i'm down" Kara winked.

"...okay" Wally smiled too, and Kaldur walked forward to place a hand on robin's shoulder "Then I accept this role until you are ready to lift this burden off my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island" Aqualad told them "funny, I had the same thought" Robin agreed.

The six began running back up the mine shaft to the entrance "If Sportsmaster is the supplier-slash-buyer, that still doesn't make sense. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin said while reading off a hologram from his glove.

"Neither have the chops to blend Blockbuster with Venom either," Kid Flash agreed "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is…" Aqualad said, coming to a stop, "tip of the iceberg."

Bane stood ahead of them holding a small detonator "Halt, niños," he said. "I'm feeling, _explosive_." They looked up and saw several mines paced on the roof above the,

"You betrayed us!" Aqualad exclaimed, but Supergirl ducked her head.

"Not so much" the man nodded his head toward the girl, and her teammates gasped

"We- we struck a deal, i-i'm sorry" she felt dreadful.

"We'll discuss your decision later, but if Supergirl was going to free you anyway, why do this?" Aqualad asked.

Bane explained his plan of using the team's possible deaths as a means to clear the island of Cobra so he could reclaim the VENOM factory, and ended it by going to detonate the bombs, but Kid Flash had already swiped it.

"With what, this little trigger-thingy?" The boy taunted

Bane went to hit him, but was stopped and lifted into the air by Megan's powers

"Finally, drop him" Superboy said, and soon Bane was dropped into the clone's waiting fist.

"Really Kara, what made you think freeing a _bad guy_ was the right thing to do!?" Robin exclaimed, the girl was feeling worse and worse by the minute, as she had never meant to get them in such trouble.

"I-I know, I screwed up" she said barely over a whisper.

Kaldur gently rested a hand on her shoulder "we all make mistakes. You did what you thought would help at the time, it is okay" she smiled up him.

"Let's stop that shipment."

**Santa Prisca**

**July 22, 2****3****:****14 ****ECT**

Sportsmaster had acquired all the Blockbuster-Venom he needed and was making his way to the helicopter when he was stopped by black and red blur knocking out several Cobra guards.

Suddenly, Superboy jumped down to the ground by the chopper, and the beast-man from earlier growled "go again?" The clone taunted, and the beast ran forward with som Cobra soldiers, only for his backup to be blasted away by a black and gold blur, and the beast-man to be blasted away by a powerful stream of water.

Supergirl, dropping the Cobra guards she had attacked, redirected her flight to knock the beast-man away, now that Aqualad's water stream was electrified, leaving the man vulnerable. The girl connected with him at full speed, sending him flying into a thick tree by the edge of the jungle.

An explosion rocked the skies above them, as Sportsmaster's helicopter had been rigged with Bane's mines, which sen the vehicle falling out of the sky, and into the Venom factory below.

Supergirl noticed that the cult leader, Kobra, had robin on the ground, pressing into his chest with a boot. She flew down to help.

"I am surrounded by mosquitoes" the cultist said, "mosquitoes?" A feminine voice filled his ears "think bigger" and a black boot connected with his chest, sending the man flying into a tree by the jungle's edge, and the team gathered to face him off.

He pushed himself of the tree trunk "another time then..." And he backed of into the jungle, blending with the trees and underbrush.

"Damn it! He got away." Supergirl frowned

"Well, at least we picked the right guy to lead" Robin smiled "Automatically making _you _the right guy to explain this to Batman!" Robin cackled and Aqualad looked nervous.

**Mount Justice**

**July 23, 10:00 EDT**

The team were lined up inside their base, with Batman berating them on the _monumental _failure of their recon mission.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then… good job." They looked at him in shock

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads… determines character." He told them, addressing their _monumental _success of foiling the villain's plans.

The team shared a look of happiness, and in Kara's case, relief that Batman hadn't brought up her attempt to negotiate with a internationally known super-criminal.

Never again, she promised herself.

**A/N yup, the whole speaking to Bane in Spanish part was poorly done in hindsight, but what's done is done, and next time Kara speaks in a foreign language, I'll try to make it better so... yeah.**


	5. Schooled

**A/N hola mi amigos! Omigod it's so freakin' long since the last update, and that's because of boulder-shite wifi. On the bright side, i was able to backlog **_**so many **_**more chapters, which is always cool.**

**Now, thanks for all of the feedback, and the reason Kara doesn't use some powers to stop certain villains, is because she is, frankly, over-powered, so to combat that I try to limit her use of powers, and I like to reason that because she's still fairly new to Earth and a yellow sun environment, she hasn't quite mastered her abilities, and only uses a select few, some of them not very often.**

**Metropolis**

**August 3, 07:38 EDT**

What had began as a seemingly normal day for the citizens of Metropolis, almost took a turn for the worst, when a two heavy support cables detached from a bridge, causing a massive pileup, where a school bus was left dangling precariously on the edge of the bridge, and the bridge itself almost collapsing.

The people were saved, however, when the bridge was lifted from underneath by Superman, who used his laser vision to seal the cracks in the concrete.

Superboy, not to be left out, began leaping along the support towers of the bridge, and landed onto the road itself, where the impact almost caused the bridge to break worse than it already was.

"I got it" a voice spoke, and Supergirl flew up to help her cousin in lifting the bridge back into place. They sealed it, and exited out from under to see Superboy struggling to pull a school bus back to safety, until the Man of Steel lifted it himself with ease, and placed it onto the bridge.

"I had that" Superboy scowled.

"Oh look at the time, gotta go!" Kara hated it when these moments took place, as she had long ago quit bothering to convince Kal to accept his clone.

As she flew away, she noticed Bruce Wayne looking out over the bridge, watching the events with an unusual amount of curiosity for a bystander.

**Mount Justice**

**August 3, 12:15 EDT**

"Recognised: Supergirl, B0-4"

Supergirl entered the cave and found all of her team, excluding Superboy, gathered around the t.v. It was showing footage of the three supers at the bridge, and they were all so engrossed in it, none of them noticed the blonde for a moment.

"Okay, don't _all _of you get up to greet me" the girl sarcastically remarked.

Instantly, all heads turned and Megan flew over pull her friend into a hug "Kara, how's things?" Asked Wally who got up to speak to her.

"Good, but they'd be _better_ if Kal actually accepted his clone with love for once," she huffed and collapsed onto the couch.

"Why are you all here?" She suddenly noticed.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash told us to wait in the cave, we don't know why" Robin supplied "good thing you decided to come for some R & R, because it seems Big Supey didn't tell _you"_ Wally commented.

"Probably too busy ignoring S.B." The blonde muttered "soeaking of R & R, Wally, wanna get your butt beat at some holo-hockey?" She smirked, getting up off the couch again**.**

"You are _so _on" the two ran out and opened up the holographic hockey table, where the others gathered round and watched, or rather attempted to, as Kara and Wally used their combined super speed to play.

After several rounds, most of which were to fast to observe, the cave's zeta tube exit began whizzing "recognised: Superboy, B0-5"

Superboy stalked past the group with a scowl on his face "so S.B, how did it go?" Kara asked. He ignored her.

A voice cleared their throat from a nearby darker area "ready for training everyone?" It was Black Canary as she and Martian Manhunter entered the ops area.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" Megan walked forward and embraced her uncle.

"M'gann, I was... in the neighbourhood, so I thought i'd see how you were adjusting" he told her

"A few bumps, but, i'm learning" she made it a point to gestured at Kara, who had taken it upon herself to teach Megan how to act on Earth, despite her own inexperience with the planet.

"That's all I can ask" the older Martian said.

"Stick around" Canary called out to Superboy, how was walking away "class is in session"

She walked to the centre of the room and the floor lit up in some kind of practise program

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher, i'll throw a lot at you" the woman pulled her jacket off "everything I learned from my own mentors-" she grunted and cringed at the injury on her arm being stressed "-and my own bruises"

"What happened?" M'gann seemed concerned

"The job" replied the Leaguer "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Wally raised his hand. "Yeah!" The boy stepped forward and finished off the banana he had been eating "After this…" he tossed the peel away in a basketball-like fashion. "Swish. I'll show you my moves." the speedster grinned.

Black Canary smirked and swung at the teen's head but he blocked. While he was distracted with her arms, she swung a leg out, and swept his feet out from under him, leaving the teen lying on the ground, dazed, with a status indicator on the floor stating his spar was a 'FAIL' in red letters

"Ugh…" Wally groaned "hurts so good."

"Good block," Canary lifted him up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Robin raised a hand in anticipation. "He hit on teacher and got served?!"

"Dude!" Wally cried.

"He let _you _dictate the terms" Supergirl said, thinking back to her words from all of two seconds ago

The woman nodded "exactley, now-"

"Oh please" everyone turned to Superboy "with my powers the battle's _always _on my terms" he said "i'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time" he turned to leave but was stopped "prove it"

Superboy turned again to face Black Canary's challenge "how 'bout against someone with your... talents" she jabbed a thumb in Kara's direction, who shrugged, pulled her cape of, and stepped in the centre of the lit circle.

The two cousins stepped up to one another, with their combat mentor stepping away, and readied into combat stances.

Superboy was the first to strike, as he threw a punch directly at Kara's face, which the girl dodged and countered with a series of quick strikes to his abdomen, sending him back a few steps.

Annoyed, the clone ran forward intending to hit the girl with a shoulder-check, but she ducked down, grabbed him by his own shoulder, and swept his legs out, causing him to land on his face.

"Your angry, good, channel it" Canary noted from the sidelines.

Robin began to laugh, but was silenced by Kaldur elbowing him in the ribs. Superboy got back up and ran at his opponent, enraged, before throwing punch after punch at her, each one side-stepped, until the girl blocked his last, and kicked him him gut, forcing him bend over, where she once again swept his legs out, and hit him with an uppercut, leaving the clone flat on his back. This time, Robin stifled his laugh with a hand.

"That's it!" Superboy smacked Kara's offer of help away, and stood up himself "i'm done"

Canary stepped forward "training is mandatory" she told him.

Suddenly, a holographic image of Batman appeared of to the side.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," he reported, and an image of a man appeared, he had cropped orange hair, and only wore green pants. "The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." The video showed the man swinging Superman around like a club, and knocking away several leaguers, before using Kryptonian laser vision to explode two batarangs.

"Whoa…" Wally was stunned. "One guy with the powers of the entire League?"

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin question. "Who made it? T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin," Batman replied. "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of... Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Aqualad was shocked "but Ivo's dead"

Black Canary looked down at me. "so we all thought… or hoped."

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation," Batman explained. A holographic map showed the truck's travel plans. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally grinned.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy glared.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retorted. A device that Aqualad was holding beeped "coordinates received" the team left to the hanger where six motorbikes were waiting for them, with matching jumpsuits and helmets.

**Lichfield County**

**August 3, 20:08 EDT**

The team had made it to the pick-up zone, and were waiting behind a natural wall of trees and shrubs on their motorbikes, as S.T.A.R labs guards and Leaguers prepared the six trucks for travel.

When the trucks left the zone, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash followed the Boston group, and the others went south to New York.

It was several miles later that Robin began discussing the use of prefixes with his teammates

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" He asked "so instead of thing going wrong, they go right."

When neither replied he frowned "uh, clearly you guys aren't feeling the aster, what's wrong?"

"Canary" Superboy spoke up "what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength" he complained

"Same business she has teaching me" the girl present answered "look, taking down guys bigger than you is a cornerstone of hero work. Canary learned that the hard way, same as Batman, Superman... even Rob and I" she thought back to the time she fought Darkseid himself, only months after she arrived on Earth.

The corn fields on either side of the road began to rustle, and out of them came dozens of small black and green robotic monkeys, which swarmed the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Supergirl. Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad's voice rang through their comms, indicating they too were being harassed by monkeys.

"Kinda figured" Robin retorted.

"I hate monkeys" Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys?!" Kara exclaimed "totally Ivo's tweak style!" Robin agreed. The two put their bikes into battle mode, where the back wheels turned into flying drones, and advised Superboy to do the same.

"No point" he said, and jumped off his bike, causing the ithers to have to do the same, as it crashed into them.

Supergirl ditched her helmet and flew over to deal with the monkeys on the truck's windshield. Startling the driver spas her body hit the hood with a thud.

She began prying monkeys of the truck and herself, tearing them apart, and firing lasers at others.

She was shocked from her job when the truck began to swerve wildly, almost causing the girl to fall off, she jumped onto the box of the truck, where Superboy and Robin were fending off monkeys around a hole in the truck.

Knowing that the vehicle was about crash, Supergirl swung down to dangle on the side of the truck, where she tore the driver's door off, pulled the man out, and jumped off into the cornfields, just capsized and rolled onto it's roof several metres away.

The back of it burst open, and several Ivo monkeys flew out, carrying the box with the android parts in it.

Superboy, seeing this, began jumping after them, and seeing her cousin leaving, Kara immediately followed, leaving Robin alone to deal with the mess.

"Aqualad to Supergirl, do you read?" A voice called over her comm "loud and clear Aqualad, i'm following the parts with-" "good" the leader cut off "turn back so we can regroup" Supergirl looked ahead to Superboy as he leapt after the monkeys "Sorry Kaldur" and pulled out her comm, throwing it to the ground.

**Gotham City**

**August 3, 21:21 EDT**

The two supers followed the monkeys to a train that was just pulling into Gotham, and seeing which cart they flew into, the pair landed onto it with a thud, before tearing open a hole, and dropping in, were they saw a weedy looking man in an older looking suit, surrounded by robo-monkeys.

"Oh hello" the man said

"You? Your Ivo?" Superboy was unimpressed "we're whelmed" Kara crossed her arms.

"Your a pair to talk, now since when does the big blue boy scout have brats?" He mocked

"He doesn't" the clone growled "and were _not brats"_ Supergirl scowled.

"Eh, if you say so." He shrugged "have you met my Mobile Opt-"

"Yeah, yeah. An acronym for monkey, _real _clever" Kara rolled her eyes, getting into a worse and worse mood with the man.

A group of them flew forward and attacked the pair, who began tearing through them with ease.

After disposing the Monqis, a robotic voice spoke "accessing: Captain Atom" and beams akin to said hero's powers blasted them to the other end of the cart.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent Monqis don't float your boat" the fully built android from the trucks stepped forward "perhaps my amazing Amazo with better suit you, or better slay you."

"Gimme your best shot" Superboy taunted

Ivo's monqis began laughing, almost mockingly, as the professor spoke up "please, my android has the strength of Superman, what chance do you have?" The man taunted

This angered the clone, as he ran ahead and began striking Amazo wherever he could, only for the android to parry every hit, and eventually subdue the boy with a crushing grip on one fist.

Supergirl ran forward with the intent that two would beat one, but was quickly stopped when the android grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall beside itself.

"Oh sorry, did that strike a nerve?" Asked Ivo "Amazo, strike a few more" and the android complied, by throwing and smacking the boy all around the train car, without even letting go of the girl he had.

Once Superboy got back up, the android threw his cousin at him, who was left coughing and spluttering all over the ground "can... breath in space, but... god forbid I... be... strangled"

Amazo spoke again "accessing: Black Canary" and it's jaw opened up to use the woman' signature Canary Cry against the two, which blasted them to the other end of the car again.

"Access: Flash" and with his powers, the android sped up,and beat the tow down easily.

"Aww, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You not really doing justice to the old 'S' shield, are you?" He taunted.

He didn't get the expected reaction "you can call my _cousin_, a boy scout. You can insult our combat skill. But _nobody _disrespects _my _family crest" Kara growled and threw a punch at Amazo, but the android reacted quickly "Martian Manhunter" and it became intangible, before throwing the two through the wall of the car.

"Access: Superman" and than Amazo picked up the two, and using Superman's strength, knocked them away, with Superboy going further into the city, and Supergirl careening towards the highway into Gotham, where she impacted the road just a ways ahead of Kid Flash and Robin

"Woah" they stopped and helped their teammate up

"Kid, Rob, School, Now" she said

"Yeah, we know" the three sped up on their way to Gotham Academy to save Superboy from Amazo

"Okay, so, Amazo is back in one piece, Ivo is a _total_ wacko, and the bot totaly has the League's powers" Kara summed up

"And now him and Supey are havin' a grudge match in Rob's school?" Wally asked

"Yeah" Kara remembered this piece of information that Robin went to Gotham Academy, so she could cross reference their current student list, with a list of children that have had a connection to Batman in the last 13 years, and then compare any images she may obtain to her memory of his 'unmasked' face.

When they made to Gotham Academy, Amazo was battling Superboy in the gym, with Ivo watching from the bleachers.

Kid Flash sped in and pulled Superboy away before the android could hit him again.

Robin threw some batarangs and Kara fired a short burst of lasers at the android "Martian Manhunter," it announced, and the projectiles flew through him and exploded on the other side of the gym

"Access: Red Tornado." It's lower body spun like red tornado, and the android charged, knocking the teens away.

"Access: Captain Atom." It levelled it's palm at KF, who was tackled to safety by Kara just as the android fired.

"Access: Black Canary." It said as the two, now back on their feet, sprinted at Amazo. The force of the cry throwing them back

"Superman" Amazo countered more swings from Superboy, before throwing him away and into the bleachers.

"Martian Manhunter" more batarangs flew through the android, which used an extendable arm like a whip, smashing the ground, just barely missing the teens.

"Superman" Amazo grabbed KF in a bear hug and began crushing his ribcage "Martian Manhunter" the android turned intangible, letting Kid fall to the floor, as an arrow flew from above, through the robot, and into the floor by Robin.

"Access: Supergirl" Amazo flipped a running Superboy using one of the combat techniques the girl had fought the Monqis with back in the train, sending the boy into the bleachers on the other side of the gym.

"Yawn, normally Amazo would study and mimic your powers during battle but what's the point" mocked Ivo "excepting that girl's fighting abilities, your all just poor copies of the originals." He taunted.

"So everyone keeps saying" Superboy frowned "it makes me ANGRY!" And he leapt, but not at Amazo, at Ivo, who cowered in fear, "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!?"

"Great, he's gone ballistic again," Kid Flash frowned.

"Maybe not" Robin smiled

"Amazo! Protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo cried, jumping away from Superboy "Captain Atom" Superboy was blasted.

"Anyone wanna play keep-away?" Robin called out, kicking Ivo.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash called, running at Ivo "access: Superman" Amazo said, and it stomped the floor, the strength of such a hit sending kid flying,

Robin threw a batarang at the android "Martian Manhunter" and it became intangible, but Supergirl who had been biding her time, flew out and placed her fist where Amazo's brain would be "Superman" it said, going tangible with kara's fist still in it's head.

Kara pulled his head clean off, and lasered it to pieces.

Robin ran forward "help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid Flash pointed out.

"Don't take any chances," Aqualad called out as he and Megan finally entered the gym.

"Superboy, are you alright?" The martian asked.

"Fine," Superboy smiled. He looked at Robin. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey!" Cried "Where's Ivo?!" The team finally noticed he had simply vanished.

"Hey, S.B?" Kara asked "Sorry about how iv'e been ignoring your issues with Superman..." The blonde frowned.

"It's okay" he smiled "I realise that at least I've got you" she smiled back "all of you."

**Mount Justice**

**August 4, 01:06 EDT**

The team and the League were gathered in the ops area to discuss the Amazo mission.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analysed at the two separate S.T.A.R labs" Aqualad debriefed "but Ivo escaped an since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be League priority" Black Canary assured.

"But we understand your mission encountered... _Other_ complications" Martian Manhunter said.

"Complications, come with the job" Batman said "your ability to handle them, has impressed the league"

"The whole League?" Asked Superboy "given time, yes" Batman assured

"Kryptonians have very thick skulls" Kara smiled, and got a smile in return

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman told them

"Please," Robin scoffed. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask!" He pulled out the arrow that was fired during the fight with Amazo. "Look familiar?" Batman took the arrow.

"You were following us!" He exclaimed. "Babysitting, you still don't trust us!" Green Arrow compared on of his arrows to the one Rob had.

"We didn't follow you,"

"And… that's… not your arrow…" Robin sheepishly added.

"But that means!" Robin exclaimed.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash grinned

"He has our backs," Aqualad smiled.

Kid Flash ran forward and took the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir~!" he sang.

Kara, however, frowned at the thought of Speedy, surely he'd have access to the same arrows and equipment as his old mentor? It couldn't have been him, right?

Superboy walked up behind Black Canary, and got her attention.

"I'm ready" he told her.

"Good, because i'm here" she confirmed.

**Metropolis**

**August 4, 11:23 EDT**

Later that day, Kara decided to fly to the Daily Planet, as she needed to have a word with her cousin.

Pushing open a nearby window, Kara slipped in and made her way to the tall man.

"Ms. Lane" she greeted "I need to speak with you Mr. Kent"

"Why, Supergirl, what are you-" She cut him off by dragging the man by his tie to a secluded room, and locked the door.

"What are you doing-" he was once again cut off.

"Listen up Kal, you _need _to start learning to accept Superboy, now, because your little problem with him almost killed us today!" She growled.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a stern face.

"I mean, that boy is hurting, and no matter how good a cousin I am, he _needs _you" the girls scowl was final, and she forcefully pushed him back "take however long you need, but i'm begging you to accept him, please" she turned and left the room, before flying out the window, and back to her apartment.

_"...at least iv'e got you..." _ Superboy's words echoed through her skull, and while she was happy he had become more accepting that Superman wasn't going to come around right away, she knew that he needed Kal's approval sooner, rather than later.

**Now, fans of the show will know that Zatanna is coming into the story fairly soon, and I wanted to know if I should age her up to about 16 minimum, or keep her at 14, as either way I know what I want to do with the character, but reader input is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Infiltrator

**A/N: tada, two chapters, because I took so long to update these.**

**Now, going through reviews, I got one for the very first chapter saying I made Superman's weakness lead, not kryptonite. I understand the confusion there entirely, but what I was getting at was Superman's x-ray vision cannot see through lead, and thusly Kara's can't either.**

**Metropolis**

**August 8, 09:52 EDT**

"Lana!?" A voice cried "what!?" Another replied, this was the usual form of communication in the apartment shared by Lana and 'Linda' Lang.

"Where'd you put that cute swimsuit I got last month? the one with the-the things" while vague, Lana knew exactly what outfit her 'niece' was talking about.

"This?" Lana walked into the room with a black two piece swimsuit that had a gold Batman symbol on the left breast, Kara, Linda's true identity, bought it as a joke, but had found the item looked great on her anyway.

"Cool, thanks Lana" the blonde grabbed the swimsuit and entered the bathroom to change. Today, her and the team where going to visit the beach, minus Wally.

The reason why, was because ever since the Amazo fight, Gotham Academy was undergoing a temporary extension on the summer holidays to repair the damage done, whereas Central City High, was not. Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad were not enrolled in any schools, and Metropolis University didn't return to classes for another week or so anyway.

Once changed, Kara pulled on some casual clothing to cover and made her way to the roof of the apartment complex she lived in, where she would fly to Mount Justice, hopefully without anyone seeing her.

"Recognised: Supergirl, B0-4." She entered the cave to find her teammates already dressed and packed, waiting for her.

"Aww, You waited?" The blonde smiled "yeah, Megan forced us to stay" Robin told her, effectively wiping the smile of her face.

Supergirl poked her tongue out at him and removed the layer of clothing that covered her swimsuit.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her outfit "it was ironic, okay? I'm just happy that Kid Perv isn't here" She frowned and picked up the heaviest bags she could, which naturally held solely food, and exited the cave next to Megan, the boys following.

"Hello, Megan!" The Martian exclaimed. "We should hit the beach every day!"

Robin sighed. "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

While the five of them were able to spend the day in the sun and surf, Wally was stuck in school on his first day of sophomore year.

Kara dropped the bags she held, and flicked out her towel to lie down on, as she planned to 'sun-bathe' while the others played around in the sea.

"Kara, aren't you coming?" Kaldur asked her "no, having powers fuelled by the sun means I need all the rays I can get" she replied "plus I find this _way _more enjoyable anyway."

After a while, the others decided to play a game of beach volleyball, and since Superboy and Aqualad's strength already rivalled each other, Supergirl felt it unnecessary that she should uneven the teams, deciding to ref instead, or she would have, if she knew the rules.

Once lunchtime hit, the group returned to the collection of towels and pulled a pack of sausages out. Robin grabbed a metal device from his always present utility belt, and it opened into a wide metal disc that he lay on the ground, and placed the food on it. Supergirl then used her laser vision to heat the disc up, and cook the sausages on it.

It was well into the afternoon when Kaldur and Kara were left sitting on the shore, as they watched their three friends in the water.

"Y'know, iv'e been thinking" the girl said "if that was Speedy who fired an arrow at Amazo, why wasn't it the same as ? Surely after years of partnership, they would have access to the same source of equipment, or have the same weird arrow sharpening deal, right?" Aqualad was about to respond when a voice echoed in their heads.

"Aqualad, Supergirl, we request you return to the cave immediately" it was Martian Manhunter. The two nodded at each other and informed the others that they'd be back shortly.

When they entered the main ops area, they found Manhunter with Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Batman, as well as a blonde girl they'd never met before. She wore a green outfit that looked suited for combat, and carried a deep green compound bow.

"Nice uniforms" the girl mocked "we just got back from the beach, what's _your _excuse" Kara retorted, earning a smirk from the other girl

"Nicer comeback, i'm Artemis" she held out a hand "Supergirl, and this is Aqualad. Bats?" The alien looked to the Dark Knight for help.

"Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, and _your _new teammate" he told them.

"We felt it necessary to inform you first, as the team's designated leader" Tornado told Kaldur

"And Kara?" The boy questioned "We thought that, well, given the... situation, with Speedy leaving and him being your friend, we didn't wan't Artemis to face a tough time from any of the others" Green Arrow spoke.

"Don't worry, anybody has a problem, they deal with me!" Supergirl said, understanding they wanted her to act as some kind of female guide for the archer.

"J'onn, send for the others" Batman asked. The Martian nodded and telepathically asked the other three to pack up, put on their uniforms, and return to base.

Supergirl and Aqualad left the room to change too, as they all had spare costumes lying around the cave, just in case.

When the two returned, Manhunter had left and the others were stood around the ops area.

"...What happened to your old one?!" Robin asked. Obviously he just been told who Artemis is, and he wasn't happy.

"He called us a joke, remember?" Supergirl walked up and stood beside her new partner.

"Well, yeah but-" he was interrupted.

"Recognised: Kid Flash: B0-3."

"The Wal-Man is here!" Announced the speedster as he entered the cave. "Yeah! Now let's get this party star–" the teen tripped over his own feet and landed on his front, sending a beach ball bouncing around the room behind the present Leaguers "-ted?" he finished.

"Wal-Man, huh?" Artemis nocked. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis," the archer girl replied. "Your new teammate."

"Kid Flash," he introduced "Never heard of you."

"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow informed.

"What happened to your old one?!" Wally repeated Robin's earlier words.

"Recognized: Speedy: B0-7."

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Speedy announced as he entered the cave. "Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy, you look–" Green Arrow started.

"Replaceable?" Red Arrow scoffed.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow denied. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow scowled. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis spoke up, glaring at her predecessor.

"Who are you?!" Wally exclaimed.

"She's my niece." "I'm his niece." G.A and his protege said together.

"Another niece?" Supergirl turned to Robin, "hey, at least _i'm _a _cousin" _she reasoned.

"But she is _not_ your replacement," Aqualad pointed out. "We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally agreed, but Kara frowned, knowing she'd pick the girl who _didn't _betray her mentor.

"Whatever, Bay-watch," Artemis sighed. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Aqualad pointed out to Roy.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

The name must have sparked a realisation in Robin, as he pulled up a holographic projection of the professor and her accomplishments.

"Nano-robotics genius and electronics expert at Royal University in Star City! Vanished, two weeks ago" he narrated.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected, "by the League of Shadows."

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed. "You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?!"

"Hardcore!" Wally agreed. The two bumped knuckles.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow informed, Supergirl smirked and rolled her eyes at him. "There's only one problem." He activated another hologram displaying a weird device. "The Shadows already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog. comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone." He said "But it's _true _purpose isn't mere destruction, It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for manipulation, power broking, yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis agreed.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally huffed. Artemis just smirked at the boy "Who are you?!" He demanded

"Roquette's working on a virus to render The Fog inert," Red Arrow told us.

"But if the Shadows knows she can do that…" Robin started.

"They'll target her," Red Arrow finished. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her in the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked incredulously.

"She's safe for now," Red Arrow replied.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow approached his foster son.

"You and I?" Red Arrow scoffed. "Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Batman stopped the original arrow from arguing. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too." The archer said.

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my job's done." He made his way to the zeta-tube.

"Recognised: Speedy-" Roy interrupted the computer "that's _Red Arrow _B0-7. Update" he zapped out of the cave.

Supergirl turned to face Artemis "welcome to the team" she smiled, purposefully ignoring the tension left behind.

**Happy Harbour**

**August 8, 21:51 EDT**

The team made it to Happy Harbour High, wearing their stealth gear, and M'gann and Superboy elected to stand guard outside the school, while the others went in, where they found Dr. Roquette in the computer lab.

"Who are you?" She asked, immediately on guard.

"We're here to help" Aqualad assured "Red Arrow informed us you know how to stop The Fog, we are here to protect you from the League of Shadows should they find you"

The woman seemed to accept his reasoning and immediately set to work on locating the weapon from one of the computers.

The others made themselves comfortable in the room, and while she was there, Kara decided to use another computer in her search for Robin's true identity.

After a while, Kaldur placed a hand to his ear _"__Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comm__"_ Megan telepathically linked up the team and Dr. Roquette.

_"Everyone online?" _Megan asked.

_"Ugh, this is weird" _Artemis immediately commented.

_"Keep the chatter down guys" _Supergirl asked _"i'm sure coding a distributed algorithm virus on a _

_public high school computer is probably hard enough for the doc, let alone having our teenager thoughts distracting her"_ the entire group was shocked _"what? I'm not _just _a pretty face" _the alien girl justified.

_"Either way, she's right, it's distracting" _Roquette agreed.

_"Do you two _always _complain when people try to help?" _Kid Flash complained.

_"Pot, kettle, have you met?" _Artemis retorted.

_"Hey, I do not need attitude from the girl who __drew__ Red Arrow off the team"_

_"__That__ is so not on me"_

_"Fate. of the world. at stake!" _The doctor interrupted Kid and Artemis's banter.

_"She started it!" _Kid complained like the five-year-old he is at heart.

_"__How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter__" _the archer left.

_"Can't you at least _try _to be a team player?" _Supergirl glared at Wally from her computer _"she saved your life from Amazo"_

_"What? No! That was Speedy's- er, Red Arrow's arrow, right?" _The speedster asked

_"Not so much" _Robin smirked.

_"Well, i'm _still _not giving her the satisfaction" _Wally complained

_"__You know, I__ can still hear you" _Wally groaned out loud at Artemis's comment.

_"I couldn't get the Justice League" _Dr. Roquette complained

_"__The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon, can you track it?__" _Kaldur asked the doctor a moment later.

_"My __utility fog__ isn't a weapon, it's science, brilliant science, and of course I can __track__ it but __i'd__have to go online. May __as well __rent __a __billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon__" _She retorted

_"We will protect you" _he assured.

She pressed a key _"tracking Fog now"_

At this point, Kara had made good headway with working out Rob's identity.

_"No way!" _the blonde thought, forgetting she was linked to the others.

_"what is it?" _Robin asked as he came over to check what she found.

Thinking quick, Kara quit her research and opened up an online video of a cat doing... something _"uh, just that... Cats! Yeah, I didn't realise cat's could do... that, heh" _she grinned nervously at him. Robin gave her a strange look and walked away again.

A few moments later, another voice rang through their heads _"mmm, that boy" _it was Artemis

_"__He __can hear you" _Megan said _"we can_ all _hear you"_

_"Oh I know" _Artemis told her.

_"__Miss Martian__" _Aqualad said _"Doctor Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue" _the ship landed outside, and the two boys ran onto it, before taking off for Philadelphia.

A few minutes later, Kara found herself staring listlessly out of a window, waiting for this whole mission to end.

_"You embarrassed Superboy" _M'gann complained. Kara decided it would be tough to keep the team off Artemis's throat.

_"Didn't hear _him _say that" _the blonde replied.

_"Must you challenge _everyone_" _the Martian asked.

_"Where I come from, that's how you survive"_

More time passed. Kaldur walked over to Kara, them and the doctor being the only people left in the room.

_"__Supergirl__, I want you __go outside and patrol from above__" _he asked

She nodded and left the room through a rear door taking a few steps down the hall before a noise, muffled by the door, stopped her.

"Doctor get down!" Kaldur cried.

Kara ran back to the door, but halted before she entered, deciding to retain the element of surprise.

"Mmm, that had to hurt" a woman mocked. Using her X-ray vision, Supergirl peered into the room, seeing a woman with large, poofy black hair, a dark green dress, and a white mask displaying a cat with a cheshire grin, was attacking.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense" Aqualad said, pulling out his water-bearers and summoning two water-swords.

"And my shuriken are quite poison" the assassin retorted, swinging her sai at the boy.

The two clashed blades, with Aqualad ending it by throwing the woman back. She flipped in air, and landed gracefully.

_"Miss Martian, Kid, Supergirl, Artemis, we are under attack in the computer lab" _he cried through he still present mind link.

_"On our way" _Artemis responded.

Inside, Aqualad and the strange woman continued to clash, until the two were tripped. The assassin used the moment to throw one of her sai at the doctor, which Kaldur knocked off path using a stream of water.

"Almost, poison slowing you down?" The girl mocked.

"Jellyfish toxin. I am largely immune" the boy replied, but was thrown soon soon after.

"Largely" she lifted her remaining sai to stab down into Kaldur, but the weapon was heated and knocked away by Kara's heat-vision, said girl now standing threateningly in an open doorway.

"Well hello Super-Sweety, can you move faster than a speeding bullet?" The assassin quickly pulled out several shuriken, and threw them at Supergirl, who didn't flinch as they hit, and were flung away from the alien.

"Don't need to be" Kara replied.

The woman pulled out another shuriken, but it was shot out of her hand by an arrow. Artemis stood in the other doorway "don't. move"

Kaldur stood up, and the assassin surveyed the scenario. Three super-heroes, vs one assassin.

"This gig's getting interesting" she pulled out a short katana, and Artemis let loose arrows faster than Supergirl thought a human could, but each one was deflected with ease using the blade.

Soon, Miss Martian and a wet looking Kid Flash ran in "maybe too interesting."

The woman threw down an explosive smoke pellet just as Wally ran at her, causing the boy to stumble and fall into Artemis.

The assassin had disappeared "gone!" Wally stated.

"She's getting away" Roquette cried "your letting her get away!"

"This is all your fault" Kid accused Artemis "you were on perimeter, how'd that shadow get in!" He cried.

"Hey!" Kara shouted, silencing all and causing them to turn to the angered teen "this is _not _on her. Miss Martian was out there too, and _you _were supposed to be standing guard, _right outside that door_"she pointed at the entryway "explain to me why _she _missed the assassin too" Kara gestured at Megan, now standing beside the archer.

"Miss Martian was... distracted by her!" he said "besides, I can't be mad at you" he smiled at M'gann _"you gave me mouth to mouth" _her said via mind-link.

_"We heard that" _the others chorused.

"Dang it!" Wally walked away.

"I didn't do half as well in my first battle" M'gann said "and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick very long"

"Focus everyone, the Shadows will be back" Aqualad said.

"And in greater numbers" Kara agreed, earning a strange look from Wally.

Kaldur's comm beeped, and he picked up a conversation with Robin

"Rescan for that Fog" he ordered "find it, we're moving the doctor"

Only a couple of hours later, they had moved Roquette onto a new computer just by the docks.

Wally and Artemis guarded inside a warehouse, Aqualad surveyed the forest nearby, M'gann remained disguised, and Kara kept an eye out by the actual water.

_"Stop it, both of you" _Kaldur ordered

_"What?" _Wally and Artemis asked.

_"I can hear you glaring" _he replied.

Kara continued to pace water's edge, whistling the tune to some human song she had taken a liking to, something to do with an inebriated sailor.

Kara heard a struggle coming from where Aqualad was stationed, but before she could investigate, a presence caught her attention.

She turned to find a woman standing not to far from her. Long, flowing black hair, a long black and red coat, and a katana, with a strange cord attached to the hilt, drawn by her side.

"Lady Shiva" Kara said.

"You know of me" the renowned assassin commented "I was told you are a powerful warrior, but I have come prepared" she pressed a button on the handle of her sword, and it came to life, glowing a rich red. Red solar energy.

Kara thought quick over how to avoid this becoming a death match.

"This is a little unfair Shiva" Kara said.

"True" she replied "but as I said, I have come prepared" she unsheathed another sword and tossed it at Supergirl, who caught it with ease, readying into a position she learnt from a different Artemis.

With a short cry, the two women ran at each other and swung their blades, the two clashing with a loud crash of metal on metal.

Each time the assassin's blade came close to Kara, it's red energy would slowly drain her powers.

The two women came face to face, their blades pressed up against each other in a power struggle. Shiva stepped back and pulled her sword down, causing Kara to stumble forward, before a boot meet her back, knocking her down.

Kara stood and turned just in time to stop Shiva's sword from impaling her neck.

"Your skill with a blade exceeds that of many of my previous opponents" Shiva commented

"I trained with the Amazonian warriors of Themyscira" Kara replied "of course i'm better than most."

The two returned to a stale-mate, where each attack was deflected, and every move was calculated meticulously by either party.

Suddenly, a voice rang out in Kara's head _"Kid, Supergirl, let's end this"_

Supergirl was momentarily distracted _"not now!" _She mentally cried, noticing a fraction too late as Shiva swung her down down, having recognised Kara's distraction.

The sharp blade sliced through the surface of her skin easily, leaving a deep red cut in her arm, and causing kara to drop her sword, grasping at the wound.

"Now, you meet your end" the assassin lifted her blade up high, and swung down, only for the sword to be caught inches from Supergirl's face.

Kara held the blade tight, feeling the edge cut her palm as she held it. Supergirl threw her hand up, twisting Shiva's lower arm awkwardly, and leaving the woman's blade lying helplessly as the now severed power cord left it drained.

The women stood back up and glared at one another, but Shiva knew this battle was over.

"You live for another day" she said "you are a far greater warrior than I had anticipated, but we shall meet again" she tossed a smoke pellet down, and when the smoke lifted, she was gone.

"I'll be waiting" Kara told herself. Noticing the two swords lying about, her mouth curled into a smirk, "souvenir"

Supergirl entered the warehouse behind to meet up with her team, finding Aqualad and Artemis gone, two unconscious assassins, and Miss Martian freeing Kid Flash from a sticky red web.

"Move" Kara ordered, swinging one of her collected blades down to slice off the webs

"Where were you?" Wally asked.

"Fighting Lady Shiva" Kara replied, lifting the two swords for emphasis "she escaped though"

The three lifted the two perps and carried them down the road to the location of the real Doctor Roquette.

Reaching the small internet café, the they noticed Kaldur was being helped out by Roquette, as Artemis stood outside alone.

"Artemis, where is the assassin?" Aqualad asked

"She, uh, she got away" The blonde replied.

"From you?" Wally ran up beside her "oh, big surprise" he stated sarcastically, "notice, we got ours" he gestured to the assassin's M'gann was carrying.

"Hey, Kid Dip-head" Kara barked, "quite acting all high and mighty about tonight, because mine got away too" she glared.

Wally looked down, but noticed the Cheshire mask "cool, souvenir"

"Her mask" Kaldur grunted as her pulled crossbow bolts from his torso "did you see her. her face?"

"It was dark" the archer reasoned.

"It is okay, Robin and Superboy deactivated the Fog, and Doctor Roquette is safe" the leader reassured "thanks in no small part to you"

Kara smiled "Welcome to the team, besides, I've always wanted a sister" Kara looked to M'gann "well, one who knows more than me about Earth"

"Uh, thanks" Artemis gave a small smile.

Kara jabbed Wally in the side "ow" a pointed look "uh, yeah, welcome" he reluctantly shook Artemis's hand.

**Metropolis**

**August 9, 01:23 EDT**

Kara returned to the apartment a while after, through the front door and as Linda Lang, where Lana was waiting for her on the couch inside, watching TV.

"Do I want to know?" The woman asked at the sight of her pseudo-niece.

"No" Kara replied, collapsing onto the couch next to her, pulling up the laptop sitting on the coffee table and opening it

"Now what?" Lana asked

"Now, I'm discovering the secret identity of a superhero" she searched for 'Richard Grayson' and found results of a family circus that were murdered in Gotham City. Only one survived, a boy named Richard, or Dick. The boy was 'abducted' by the Batman, and soon after was found by billionaire Bruce Wayne, who adopted the boy out of good will.

"Well I'll be damned" the blonde commented "i'm working with the son of a billionaire" she said, closing the laptop and going to bed, now satisfied that she had dirt on Robin nobody else did.


	7. Denial

**Mount Justice**

**August 19, 19:39 EDT**

Most of the team, sans Robin, were gathered around the lit sparring area in the cave, as a shirtless Superboy and Aqualad sparred with each other. Wally was off to one side eating a microwavable burrito, and the girls were watching the fight with... interest. Supergirl, strangely, was casually, and loudly slurping out of a 'Big Gulp' soda.

"Kaldur's nice, don'tcha think?" Artemis, which was apparently her _real _name, said. "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out" the archer continued, unperturbed.

"He's like a big brother to me" Miss M justified "but you know who would make the cutest couple."

"Wally and Arty?" Kara supplied, gesturing between the team's wit-based rivals.

"Yeah, your'e so full of passion and he's so full of..." Megan trailed off.

"Hot air?" "It?" The other girls offered, causing all the females to crack up laughing.

"How about _Kara _and Kaldur?" M'gann suggested.

"No, you two are _not _setting us up" Kara glared, as the others laughed some more

"Fail: Aqualad" the computer announced.

"Yeah S.B. your improving!" Kara shouted out to her cousin, who smiled and nodded back at her.

The hatch above the sparring zone opened and Red Tornado flew down.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally stopped the android.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility" he replied.

"Yeah well the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham" Kid retorted "_you're _headed somewhere, right? a hot date or a, a mish-own?" He winked.

"If we _can _be of help" Kaldur said.

Tornado opened up a holographic image of an old man in a nice suit "this is Kent Nelson" he said "a friend, he is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90" Wally remarked.

"And he has been missing, for 23 days" Tornado continued "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League" the image altered to show Nelson in full Dr. Fate garb.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme" Aqualad told them "ah, yes, the famed Doctor Fate" Kara nodded.

"Pfft, more like Doctor Fake, guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledores it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes" Kid whispered to Artemis.

"Kent may simply be on one of his... walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded" the android said.

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars, I would be honoured to help find him" Megan said, and Wally's hand shit up.

"Me too, so honoured, I can barely stand it, magic, rocks" he was lying through his teeth.

"Take this." Tornado held up a key "it is the key to the Tower of Fate" Kaldur took it.

"What are the chances we both _so _admire, the mystic arts?" Wally grinned at Miss M.

"Can I hit him?" Kara asked the Atlantean beside her.

**Salem**

**August 19, 20:22 EDT**

"So, Wally, when did you first realise your... honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked.

"Well I, I don't like to brag but uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered become a wizard myself" he 'informed'.

"Sure, and _I _once considered joining the Labour Guild in Kandor" Kara rolled her eyes. Wally annoyed most people, but sometimes Kara just confused them. This was one of those times.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but-" Megan was interrupted.

"Nothing's there" Superboy commented.

"Take us down" Aqualad ordered.

Megan landed the still cloaked ship and the team disembarked, before looking around the area to locate the Tower.

Kara and Wally elected to speed around a few blocks and the surround area to try and find it, before giving up and returning to the others.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage" Wally commented.

"Not even _I _can pick it up" the alien agreed.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked "adaptive-micro-opto-electronics combined with face shifting?" She was oozing sarcasm.

"Absolutely... not" Wally altered his answer when Megan walked up "clearly, mystic powers, are at work here."

The others simply glared at him.

"A test of faith" Kaldur pondered, "stand behind me" he walked ahead and inserted the key into thin air, turning it, and causing an entire tower to appear in front of them, the Tower of Fate.

Entering, Kara immediately flew up to investigate higher areas, when a yellow projection of Nelson materialised in front of the rest.

"Greetings, you have entered with the key, but the tower does not recognise you" he spoke "please state your purpose and intent."

Wally smirked and stepped forward "we are true believers, here to find, Doctor Fate!" fake Nelson frowned, and the floor opened, dropping the team minus Supergirl, to a fiery pit below. She about to rescue them, when the floor turned solid, and the entrance once again appeared, and opened.

The ground turned into a stairway, and three men entered. First was Nelson, but his hands were tied, next was a tall tanned man in a loose white dress shirt, and last was a grey-skinned boy in a suit, with an orange cat in his arms.

"The tower may not appreciate trespassers" Nelson said "mute" The taller one ordered, and a strange collar materialised, and attached itself to the old man's neck.

The three continued forth, with Kara following above. Her curiosity was affected a little by these two villain's purpose, but she was more interested at the Tower _not_ ejecting her. Surely a building that was coursing with this much raw magic would have some level of self-security.

They entered through a wall into what looked like an old sitting room. A portrait of a woman dominated the back wall, right above a lit fireplace.

Another Nelson projection appeared "hello Kent, how unlike you to bring guests to the tower" it said "especially one with such potent mystic power."

"My friends come to help me" Kent's mute collar gasped.

The fake Nelson smiled and the back wall opened up to reveal a room full of crazy stairs, that sat upside-down, right-way 'round, on their side, and everything in between. The three magicians entered, and Kara stalked them from above.

It wasn't that long until the boy, who Kara learned was called Klarion from the taller man's failed attempts to shut him up, began to chant "are we there yet?" And it was giving her a headache.

"Tell us how to find the Helmet!" The taller man, Abra Kadabra, ordered, before ripping the collar of Nelson's neck.

"Can't, having too much fun" the old man replied. Supergirl swore he winked at her in the shadows.

Abra scowled and zapped Nelson with his wand "still having fun?" The man mocked

"I am" Klarion chuckled "zap him again, oh, or dump him off the side and watch him splat!"

The cat on klarions shoulder mewled, and the boy seemed to understand it "yes, yes, I suppose me might still need him"

Suddenly, Artemis and Wally materialised behind them on a vertical slanting stair, both clutching a waling cane.

"Abra Kadabra!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well would you look at that" Nelson grinned, and the cane glowed golden, before Kent did too, and shot at the two.

"Well, no point hiding" Kara shrugged and flew... up, to meet them.

"In here" Kent said as a solid block of wall turned into an elevator, him and the teens rushing in.

The four stood calmly in the elevator, with light music playing in the background, as numbers counted up above the door.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way" the old man smiled

"No doubt-" Artemis elbowed Kid in the side before he could finish.

"I'm Artemis, and miss manners here? Is Wally" the archer said.

"And i'm Kara... or Supergirl" Supergirl smiled.

"Ah, yes, Superman's cousin I believe?" She nodded to confirm "Well kids, we're up agains't an opponent with tremendous mystic power" he told them.

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally scoffed "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to _simulate _magic, guy's all show and no biz" he said.

"Right you are" the old man informed

"Oh?" Kara raised a brow

"Abra _is _a sherlit" Nelson informed "but Klarion the Witch Boy, the kid with the cat, is an actual Lord of Chaos! The ultimate enemy for a Lord of Order, like Dr. Fate.

"Right, your a lord of order" Wally humoured.

"Oh no, not me" Nelson corrected "i'm just an old coat Fate used to put on, until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life" he flicked open a pocket watch and admired the picture in it "ah, she was a real pistol that Inza, anywho, Klarion's after the helmet, if he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the world into his own personal playground of pandemonium." The elevator doors dinged.

The four exited to see a large brass bell suspended in the middle of the room. A panel opened up behind them in the roof, and the others poured out, and onto the ground.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked. An electric bolt zapped past them, and they ducked "friends of yours?" Wally retorted. Nelson whacked the bell with his cane, and it began to glow. Nelson, Wally and Kara stepped into it,as Klarion flew in trough the other side.

They appeared in the roof of the tower, with the Helmet of Fate floating before them. Kent reached for it, but a red energy blast knocked him back and into Wally.

Clutching his heart, Nelson lifted up his cane and chanted some archaic language, before slamming his cane down, causing a yellow do e to cover the three heroes, and the helmet.

"Not bad for a former Doctor Fake, eh kid?" Nelson gasped before collapsing into Wally.

"The bubble will give you just enough time, to do what you need to do" he whispered to Wally.

"I have no idea what I need to do!" The boy cried. Off to the side, Kara was getting increasingly nervous at the witch boy's red magic, which was breaking further and further into the shield. She was right to be nervous, as magic was one of her only weaknesses, and Klarion practically oozed the stuff.

"Have faith would you? can't explain" Nelson gasped "believe in what you can no longer... deny" he went limp, and quiet.

Wally began chest compressions on the now dead man, as Klarion fired hex after hex at the bubble.

"I want that helmet and I want it now!" The witch boy cried.

Megan's voice cut into their heads "Wally, Kara, we're in trouble! Tell Kent we need Dr. Fate"

Klarion created two red claws out of magic, and stabbed them into the bubble. They squeaked and squealed as they pushed and pulled the bubble's surface.

"A test of faith" Wally said, before getting up and grabbing hold of the helmet. Kara looked at him incredulously "wait! your not really gonna..." She trailed off.

"I have to" he told her, before pulling the helmet on, just as the bubble tore open, and Klarion fired a powerful blast of hex magic at the pair.

When the stream ended, Kara was left on the ground behind Wally, only it wasn't him, it was Dr. Fate.

Fate flew into the air, and conjured an ankh of golden energy, which Klarion began to fire hexes into mercilessly.

"Give it up Nabu! Order went out of style in the twentieth century!" The boy shouted.

"This battle is pointless" Nabu said in a mixture of Wally's and some other man's voices "you sought to take the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late!"

"Shut it you old fart!" Klarion summoned two pillars of stone, which bent and sandwiched Fate in between, but a moment later, another ankh glowed on the stone, and it exploded outward, freeing Fate.

"Brat!" He said, firing an energy blast, in the shape of another ankh, at Klarion, who burst into darkness, and reformed on the ground behind Fate.

"Wally!" Kara shouted, flying up and taking a hex blast in the back. The force knocked her into Fate, and both of them to the ground. Kara was left lying on the ground, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Oh, oops" Klarion grinned madly.

Fate pushed Kara to the edge of the tower with a wall of energy, and jumped out of the way of a red dragon-head-shaped hex. He blocked it, but was hit by another coming the other way.

The witch boy summoned a volley of red 'bullets' and fired them at the Lord of Order, who blocked with a shield of light.

Nabu flew in the air and dodged more pillars of magic as they blasted into the air at him. One hit Nabu, and knocked him to the ground.

"Your'e out of practice Nabu!" Klarion taunted "and that pathetic host body? Zero affinity for the mystic arts" he summoned a storm of red magic, and fired down a hex lighting bolt onto Fate, who protected himself with another shield of light.

"Ooo, rainbow power!" Klarion admired, his cat meowed "I _am _paying attention you stupid cat! and in case you hadn't noticed, i'm winning"

With an outward burst of light, the bubble exploded, and the stream of magic was interrupted. Fate stood in the centre of a flaming circle of light "it is difficult for a Lord of Order, _or_ Chaos to maintain a presence on the fiscal plain.

Klarion summoned some balls of hex magic, and fired them at Nabu

"I am bound to the helmet, and use a human host" Fate said, before firing an ankh at Klarion, who deflected it with a shield of rock "but that is not _your _way"

"Your babbling Nabu" the Witch Boy complained

"Am I?" Fate fired a blast of light from his chest, which Klarion blocked, but the burst flew right past him, and into the cat nearby.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried "I can't believe you'd assault a defenceless pussy cat!"

"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch boy" Fate justified "without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality" Klarion began to flicker.

"Bully, Killjoy... Geezer!" Klarion yelled, and warped out of the way of an ankh blast.

"This isn't over!" He yelled, appearing next to his cat and picking it up.

"Screw off!" A voice yelled, before Kara's fist flew at him. He disappeared before it connected.

The blonde limped over to Fate, who was standing motionlessly in the breeze.

"Wally?" She asked, lightly shaking his shoulder "Doctor Fate? Hello?" She was getting worried, as no matter what, Fate wouldn't react to her.

After a moment, Fate stirred, and pulled the helmet off. His clothing disappeared in a shine of light, and Wally was left standing there, helmet in hand.

"Wally!" She hugged him. And they moved over to Nelson's body. Kara picked him up, and Wally steadied her with an arm around her shoulders.

**Mount Justice**

**August 20, 03:30 EDT**

The team were in the ops area with the league, discussing the recent death of Kent Nelson, and debriefing the mission.

Kara lay upon a stretcher Zatara had conjured, and Black Canary was tending to the wounds on her back and leg.

"Hey, Kara?" Wally walked over to her "thanks for, you know, protecting me- or Fate- both, I guess, earlier"

She smiled "just try to keep an open mind, and don't get yourself into another position were you need _me _to play meat-shield" he smiled sheepishly and walked away.

**A/N ugh, not my best. Sorry for the distinct lack of Supergirl action in this, but the episode pretty heavily relied Kid's non-belief in magic, and then him wearing the helmet.**

**At least I got Kara where the action was, the Nabu v. Klarion fight, mainly because Kara would wreck Abra given his magic isn't **_**real **_**magic.**


	8. Downtime

**A/N Only a short one this time, sorry, but I was struggling to come up with ideas on how to elongate it so...**

**Also, it has come to my attention that I should probably include some form of disclaimer in this so... I don't own any of it, not even Kara, because if I did, she wouldn't be a Red Lantern**

**Mount Justice**

**August 27, 04:15 EDT**

Kara grabbed his arm as he went for a clothesline, and flipped the boy over her shoulder, causing him to land squarely on his back.

"Good work Kara, you too Kaldur" Black Canary said from off to one side. The pair had been sparring for the past fifteen minutes straight as the other looked on in waning interest. Mandatory early morning training sessions were a highly unpopular decision.

"I think it's time for a break" Kara said, rolling her arms around.

"I agree" the Atlantean was rubbing his neck. His mind had been elsewhere during the fight, causing him to let kara get several shits in, ones he would have normally blocked.

"Alright then. Wally, Robin, you're turn next" the two boys stepped into the centre of the training circle as the other two left it, Kaldur pulling on his shirt, and Kara accepting her large travel cup of coffee from M'gann.

Before the two boys could begin their training time, a message came over a holographic projection.

"Batman to cave" everyone turned to watch a screen showing Batman sitting in the cockpit of the Batplane.

"Thirty minutes ago there was a reported attack on a bank in downtown Gotham city. The perpetrator was said to be the criminal known as 'Clayface', and was last seen heading towards the Gotham industrial sector. I'm sending you to investigate"

The team made their way to the zeta-tubes, where Robin input the codes for their destination, a designated section of the Bat-Cave which was removed from the actual main area to maintain Batman's desired privacy.

**Gotham City**

**August 27, 04:45 EDT**

The team found themselves running along warehouse and factory rooftops in their stealth-gear as Robin handled a tracker configured to locate Clayface's unique human-mud hybrid of DNA.

They landed on one building with a large sign that indicated it worked with importing products from various Asian companies.

The scanner went off.

Kaldur gently lifted a skylight panel and slipped into the warehouse, his team following while taking extra care to avoid making too much noise.

It was all for naught however as when they finally made it to the main section of the building, one large, muddy club pounded directly on top of the whole team, excluding Kaldur who had somehow forgotten to warn the others, with enough force to take them all out, but not enough to kill them, mainly due to the softish material Clayface's body was made out of.

When Kara came to, she looked around to find Batman had come in to play cavalry, melting Clayface into a thick muddy puddle.

"Kaldur, sweetie, little warning next time before a mud-man clubs us" she said.

**Mount Justice**

**August 27, 07:55 EDT**

The zeta-tubes whirred down as the team and Batman, exhausted and coated with mud.

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home," Batman ordered as they walked past him.

"Head home?" Superboy glared "I am home."

"Easy boy" Kara warned, earning herself a glare.

M'gann and Kara stood in the girl's locker room, trying to clean the mud off themselves.

"So M'gann, what is it you do here in the cave while the rest of us are out?" Kara asked.

"Well, usually Superboy watches the television... while it's off, and I make dinner"

"Huh, you two should totally come with me to Ma and Pa's farm one day" the blonde offered.

"Oh? what's that?"

"It's the farm Superman grew up on. We have this competition where we'll split the farm chores in half, and see who can finish faster. I hold the family record with doing a full day's work in ten minutes."

"Impressive" the martian girl smiled.

"Yup, but Kal holds the hay toss record. Distance _and _height"

"I'll have to take you up on that offer some time" M'gann laughed a bit.

"Alright, see you later" the girls hugged and Kara walked the the zeta-tube, inputting the coords for the Kent farm, as Kal had installed a zeta-beam outlet in the old bomb shelter.

**Smallville**

**August 27, 13:21 CDT**

Kara lifted the pitchfork, and catapulted the hay bail away, watching as it flew a couple miles until a voice startled her.

"Still at this?" Kara jumped and turned to see her cousin watching her.

"Uh yeah, is lunch ready?"

"Just about" he jerked his head in the direction of the farmhouse.

"So, you were really going at it back there, why?" Clark asked.

"Well... Bruce said that I was potentially-" she was cut off.

"Wait wait wait, Bruce? you mean...?" Kara's face went red as she realised she had been caught out.

"Uh, yeah. I sorta figured out his secret identity" she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "but don't worry! I haven't told anyone, not even Dick knows I know" he raised an eyebrow at her use of Robin's real name.

"Dang it!"

"Look Kara, I know it can be difficult not to. I found it hard to resist finding out _Batman's _secret identity at first as well" he sighed "but, you can't invade someone's privacy like that okay?"

"Well yeah but-" she was stopped again.

"No kara, how would you like it if say, Kid Flash decided to figure out i'm Clark Kent, despite you telling him not to?" She said nothing, knowing the man was right.

"C'mon, time for you daily dose of bacon" he wrapped an arm around the girl

"Ugh, no thanks" after a number of years, she still couldn't understand why people actually ate the poor pigs.

**A/N Meh, so shooooooort, but, next will be longer, and better.**


	9. Bereft

**Bialya**

**September 4, 06:34 EEST**

Kara woke up, woozy, and covered in sand

"Ugh, what- what happened?" She looked around, and found nothing but an ocean of sand, and a large rock formation nearby.

"Where... am I?" She attempted to stand, but as soon as she put weight on her arm, jolts of pain shot up it.

She gasped in pain, and inspected the offending limb. Jutting out of her upper arm, a small peice of rock glowed a bright red. Red Kryptonite.

"Red... crap" Kara swore, pulled the object from her arm, and stood up, being careful not to put pressure on the now dry wound.

"Time to test the powers" she said to herself.

First, she began to hover above the ground a moment, confirming she still had flight. Next, she attempted to use any of her enhanced visions, no go.

Supergirl flew over to the rock formation, purposefully hitting it at full speed, which in itself showed she still had super-speed. When she hit the rock, she felt the full amount of pain a human would in the same scenario, but the damage was more like... as if a bullet would hurt, but not break the skin or kill her at all.

Finally, she tried to lift the large rock, but to no avail.

"Better check the area out" she flew high into the air, looking around for a moment, before deciding on a direction and flying out that way.

As kara flew, she strained her memory to find out what exactly led her to end up in a desert with kryptonite jutting out of her arm. Suddenly, a memory rose to the surface of her mind.

_She was walking down a hallway with rocky walls, ahead, she could see the others making their way to the hangar._

_Kara didn't look to her left, but began to speak to the person there anyway._

_"So, you figure out what was wrong?" she asked._

_"Yes, and now I have decided my mind and loyalties lie one-hundred percent with the team" his deep voice replied._

_"Good" she one the outside the smiled, but inwardly she grinned, it would have sucked to lose him._

Kara pulled out of the memory suddenly. She was hovering in place, but somehow she had the feeling this unknown man she spoke to in her memory was in trouble.

It was a while later when she found herself flying over somewhat of a canyon, keeping an eye out for somewhere to break and collect her thoughts.

Looking down, she barely spotted a small wooden house further up, and sped up to check out the place.

Just as she began to near it, an explosion akin to a cannon sounded behind her, and moments later an impact on her back shocked her enough to end her flight prematurely.

She fell down to the Earth below, her trajectory arcing her towards the shack, which she hit hard enough to essentially blow the place up.

Kara lifted herself, groaning in the thudding pain all over, and stumbled out of the remains off the house to find two teenagers, one a boy in a black jumpsuit with a shock of red hair carrying the other, a blonde girl with a bow, wearing a green outfit.

"Who are you..." another wave of pain "...and why are you here?" Supergirl demanded.

"We can introduce ourselves later, but first..." the boy trailed off, nodding behind Kara where a group of tanks and armed soldiers marched on their position.

The Kryptonian nodded and followed the two strange teens, at a varying pace due to the pain still echoing through her body, as the boy moved at speeds rivalling fighter jets.

Once they had made it sufficiently far enough, the three slowed to a stop, and the boy let the girl back onto her feet.

"So, who are you?" Kara asked, the pain now finally turning into a dull ache.

"Kid Flash, but you can call me handsome" the boy winked and held out a hand, he seemed to be completely unaware of her pain.

"Supergirl, but you can call me unimpressed" the alien replied.

"Supergirl wears blue, and red" the girl argued "also, are you okay?" Kara nodded and looked down, only just noticing she had no cape, and her outfit was black and grey.

"I'll be..." Kara shook her head back on track "you are?" She asked the archer.

"I'm... Wait" she suddenly changed the subject "if your Supergirl, then you must have super strength, so why didn't you take care of those tanks back there?" She asked.

"Negative, red Kryptonite poisoning. Non-lethal, but it has random temporary effects on my physiology, and it seems to have drained half of my powers this time" the girl informed.

This seemed to satisfy Kid, for now at least, and the three continued to trek the desert together in search of civilisation. Kid carrying the other girl and Kara following as they traveled at super-speed.

After a short while of running, Kid Flash began to slow down.

"Sorry" he stopped and put archer girl down "running on empty. Don't think iv'e eaten in a while" Kara found this interesting. His powers must be fuelled by food sustenance, as hers are fuelled by yellow sun radiation

Kid opened up a compartment on his wrist, finding it empty "been out here over twenty-four hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare.

Suddenly, a shirtless boy who looked a strange amount like a younger Superman impacted on the ground between the three.

The boy turned to Kid Flash, and swung at him, hitting the speedster into the rocky wall beside them.

Kara tried to hit him in the back of the neck, or his temple, as this was were many people where weaker, but to no avail. The boy turned and threw her away, sending Supergirl into kid who had just began to stand from his own impact.

He turned and ran at the archer, who tried to stop him by firing several explosive arrows at him. When the psycho boy made it to her, she side stepped his attack, seperating them again, but as her stood up, an artillery shell hit the ground at his feet, knocking down the two.

In the distance, some tanks rolled up. Psycho-boy turned to them and jumped a substantial distance, before fighting and wrecking the tanks with his bare hands.

"Who's side is he on?" Archer asked no one in particular.

"You wanna stick around and find out?" Kid asked back.

"Quick, let's go before Psycho there turns back on us" Kara said. Archer-girl was picked up by Kid again, who began to run the opposite way from the fight, Kara following behind.

Kid started running down a sand-dune, when his foot hit a rock, sending him and his passenger tumbling on the ground. Above, two fighter-drones flew over, before turning back and firing at the three.

"Get down!" Kara grabbed them both and tucked them under her arms, blocking them from the drone's fire.

As they circled back to attack again, Archer-girl loaded an arrow with some EMP device on the tip. Just as she fired though, a voice cut through their heads.

_"Don't worry i'm almost there"_

The voice caused her to misfire, allowing the drones to continue their flight.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head" she asked the others.

"Girls are always on my mind" Kid said "but they're not usually talking"

"Iv'e only ever heard a dog talk in _my _head. Never met a _humanoid _telepathic" Kara said, earning strange look from the others.

Suddenly, a girl flying through the skies smashed the drones together using some kind of telekinetic ability, before landing before the three, who could now clearly make out her green skin.

"Well, J'onn, the costume looks... familiar. But, i'm not sure the new bod much screams 'Manhunter'" Kid said to the girl.

"You know my uncle J'onn?" She asked. Kara knew _of _a J'onn, but Kal had yet to introduce her to any Leaguers aside from Batman and Wonder Woman

"Hello Megan, of course you do" the martian girl said "You're Kid Flash, Wally, and you're Artemis, and Supergirl, Kara"

"Wait wait wait, Martian Manhunter's your'e uncle?" Kid asked "is that how you know my name?"

"Your'e name's really Wally?" Artemis asked.

"How _do _you know our names..? especially mine?" Kara inquired.

"Well, we're teammates, friends, I made you cookies" now Kara was really skeptical.

"You know her?" Artemis asked.

"No I-I swear, beautiful, i've never met her before in my life!" He stammered "at least, not that I remember"

the Martian sighed "you all lost you're memories too" they turned to see the aftermath of the psycho-boy battle.

"C'mon, i'll fill you in on they way, Robin and Superboy need our help" the martian said

"Super-what?" Kara was worried that her family may be larger than she originally remembered.

A while later, the four were still trekking the desert when the telltale sound of gunfire rang through he night.

Kid immediatly ran ahead to stop it as the three girls scouted from above

"Bialyan Republic" Kara said as Kid Flash ran out ahead.

"You know them?" Miss Martian asked.

"Are you kidding?" the blonde was incredulous "i've stopped, like, four assassination attempts in this country"

Kid ran forward and disarmed the men with his super-speed, then he and the short kid went on to knock out many of the soldiers.

Miss Martian flew out of hiding and used telekinetic abilities to throw several more soldiers away from the two.

Deciding to act now, Kara flew out and hovered above the battlefield, before throwing herself down and into the soldiers, using her own speed to grab and disassemble the weaponry, before punching the soldiers in their guts or faces. Even without super-strength, Kara was still stronger than the average human.

The group of people turned to see a lone soldier attempting to escape the heroes, until an arrow shot out, which extended into a cable which wrapped around the man's legs, tripping him over.

Artemis had fired it

"KF!" The short kid exclaimed "Man, it's good to see a familiar face!"

"Hey Rob," the ginger-speedster replied "Memory loss?"

"Six months!" Shorty said "Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes."

The teens tied up all of the Bialyans, then gathered to discuss what happened.

"So, what's up with the Superman gear?" The unknown boy asked

"I'm Supergirl, his cousin" Kara replied "and you are?" When she had researched the world's known heroes all that time ago, she didn't look into sidekicks.

"Duh, i'm Robin! Batman's sidekick" he thumbed the small 'R' on his chest proudly.

Miss Martian called Robin over to explain the evemts that had befallen them, or at least what she had remembered.

"So... we're a team?" Robin clarified.

"The five of us and Superboy," Miss Martian nodded.

"Then this must be his." Robin pulled out a piece of cloth with a large red 'S' shield on it. Kara's eyes narrowed.

"Yes!" The Martian girl confirmed "have you seen him?"

"I think we did," Artemis said, looking to Supergirl and Kid Flash.

"Feral boy?" he scoffed, "Some teammate. He attacked us."

"He doesn't know who we are" Kara defended the 'Superboy'.

"_I_ don't know who we are!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence" Robin informed "our team must work for him!"

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?" Kid Flash asked, tapping the lighting bolt on his chest, causing his suit to turn yellow "This is so cool!"

He continued to press the icon, turning his suit black and yellow, as Artemis, Robin and Supergirl, who didn't know _her _switch was on her _belt_, tapped their symbols.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis exclaimed as the three stopped uselessly pressing the icons "Quit touching yourself."

"We need our memories back" Kara looked to Miss Martian, who nodded again.

Soon, the teens all found themselves in a strange purplish room where images of them performing certain actions played around them. Almost like memories.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I've remembered so far," Miss Martian materialised before them. "But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

Artemis looked affronted. "You wanna pour through our private thoughts?!" Kara understood. If Miss M somehow revealed to the others her cousin's secret identity, she'd be in deep trouble.

"I have no wish to intrude but-" Miss Martian defended.

"You need our memories to complete the mental puzzle." Kara nodded "go ahead, our minds are open"

"My brain is all yours, try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," Kid Flash flirted.

"Or underwhelm you," Robin smirked "hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Your English teacher must hate you" Supergirl retorted.

They all looked to Artemis "fine. But only what you need"

They closed their eyes, and soon the last six months came flooding back. From the birth of the team, to the fight with Amazo, all the way to the botched Bialya mission.

The last memory showed Kara zooming through the skies.

_"Supergirl, remember to stay safe no matter what" a calm voice rang through her skull._

_"Don't worry Aqualad, i'll be fi-AHH" she was cut off by a stabbing pain shooting through her arm, sending her hurtling to the ground, and a voice roaring in her head_

_"FORGET"_

Their eyes snapped open, and Kara's hidden memory remained at the forefront of their thoughts.

"Aqualad!" They exclaimed.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin turned to the two alien girls.

"I don't know..." Miss Martian replied.

"Last thing I remember is falling, then black." Kara explained "but if we landed twenty-four hours ago, and Kaldur has been in the desert than long..." She couldn't continue.

"It's not good for a guy with gills" Wally finished.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin activated a map on his glove "He's close! but he's not moving"

"No time to waste then, c'mon" Kara flew in the direction Robin's glove pointed out, the others following suit.

It didn't take long to find Aqualad, but when they did, it wasn't good. He was lying on the ground unconscious, babbling some nonsense in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition"

"He needs immediate rehydration!" Robin cried "call the Bio-Ship over!"

"It's out of range," Miss Martian shook shook her head.

"Can't you carry him?" Robin asked Kara.

She shook her head no "red kryptonite poisoning. No super-strength, and if I carry him, it won't last long" she turned to Kid "you?"

"He's too heavy, and i'm too low on fuel, right now, I couldn't even carry her" he pointed to Artemis.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.

Miss Martian shook her head no "I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has not memories. Just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible," Kid Flash said "Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help... like now!"

"No! Superboy's in pain!" Miss M cried, before flying away

"M'gann, wait!" Artemis yelled.

"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin called out to her "It could happen again!"

Somehow, they managed to fashion a stretcher to lay Aqualad on, which Kara volunteered to pull all by herself. Ultimately, Artemis decided to lift the rear end of the stretcher to help them.

As they walked, suddenly something caught Robin attention "quick" he pointed to a large rocky formation that would hide them from the Bialyans "over there"

As soon as they ducked behind the rocks, a squad of Bialyan soldiers drove by, no doubt on watch for the team.

"We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad KO'd like this," Robin whispered.

Kid Flash sighed. "It's not just him. I'm way outta juice."

"And if I don't get this treated" Supergirl gestured her injured arm "well, i don't know what could happen"

They turned back to Robin, who was now gone.

"I forgot how annoying that is" Supergirl scowled.

Kara focused on keeping Aqualad comfortable and sfe while tuning out Kid and Artemis's squabbling over some ninja thing.

"Yeesh!" Robin suddenly appeared "get a room" he told them.

"Dude!" Wally complained "Where were you?"

"Breaking radio silence," the Boy Wonder smirked..

Suddenly, the sound of Robin's siganture cackle filled the air around them, and several explosive discs he had set up went off, leaving a large smoke cloud, and a group of coughing Bialyans.

"That's our cue! Move!" Robin ordered. Artemis and Kara picked up Aqualad and began to run as fast as they could to the Bio-ship on the Bialya border, in Qurac.

A while later, they had made it, and immediately set about re-hydrating Aqualad.

Kara took a seat beside Kaldur and Artemis began to treat her wounded arm.

_"__Hey, everybody!"_ M'gann called out in their heads _"I've got Superboy! He's back to normal and we're on our way!"_

Aqualad suddenly sat upright, and began to babble in Atlantean again. Kara grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down.

"Aqualad, stop! We're here to help" her tone softened "just calm down, please" she gingerly let go of him, as the ordeal put stress on her arm, and he remained lying, albeit slightly panicked.

"Who are you?" he asked "and how did you get inside my head?"

_"Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something!"_

_"Aw man, me too!" _Kid Flash frowned. _"__I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!"_

_"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered."_Miss Martian said.


	10. Targets

**A/N Alright, so I've been reading over the chapters I have already uploaded, and they are full of so many typos that it sickens me, so sorry.**

**Mount Justice**

**September 7, 06:41 EDT**

"Ready for school?" A voice called out

Superboy had been tinkering with a motorbike in the garage/hangar of the cave, when Kara, in complete Linda Lang outfit, Megan, Red Tornado, Aqualad and Martian Manhunter walked in

"I made our lunches" Miss M flew over to Superboy carrying two paper bags of food

"The first day if the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance" Manhunter commented "we want to wish you both well"

"Kal is still working towards acceptance" Kara offered, and received a weak smile in return.

"You... may wish to... change" Kaldur told them "before you depart"

"Ah, I spent _hours _choosing this outfit!" Megan's clothing morphed into pinkish-red skirt with a matching cardigan, and a white shirt underneath.

"What do you think?" She asked "can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?"

At Kara's concerned look she hastily continued "just kidding!" She said, before her skin went from green to pink "meet, Megan Morse!" She curtsied "what's _your _new name?" She asked Superboy

"My what?"

"I chose the name 'John Jones' for myself, and suggested 'John Smith' for Red Tornado" Manhunter explained as he morphed into a tall, dark man in a suit "you could be a John too" he suggested

"Nah, doesn't seem right" Kara said.

"Connor's always been my favourite name" Megan said. 'Connor' shrugged.

"A last name will also be required" Kaldur said

"How's about Kent?" Suggested 'Linda'

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate!" Miss M reasoned "the late _Kent _Nelson!"

"Yeah... him" Kara's eyes shifted nervously as Manhunter gave her nudge in the back as if to say 'think before you speak'

"Okay, sure, I guess it'd be an honour, or something'" Connor shrugged again

"Well, Connor Kent, time to change your shirt" Megan smiled, at his confused expression, she elaborated "you don't want to reveal you identity!"

He pulled his shirt off and turned it inside-out "will this work?"

"Yeah, yeah, now put it on, we've gotta go" Kara pushed him and began to walk away, swinging a pair of car keys around her fingers

"Your'e taking us?" Megan asked

"Yeah, I'm taking a day off from the horrors of University" the 'brunette' said.

The three got into Kara's car, and the girl pulled out of the cave, before making her way towards Happy Harbour High School.

**Happy Harbour**

**September 7, 07:58 EDT**

Linda had been escorting Connor and Megan, when a careless skateboarder almost ran her down, luckily though, Connor grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket and lifted him into the air.

The clone glanced at the design on the boy's shirt, before pointing to it "explain this"

"What's your problem?" A voice called, looking over, the three saw it was tall darker boy in a Superman shirt, with his arm around a smaller cheerleader "put my man Marvin... down"

"I-I-I don't think he likes my shirt!" The skater whimpered "your shirts, fine" Connor dropped the boy "everyone's shirt, is fine" he growled

"Someone's fine" the big guy's girlfriend said, and he stalked toward Connor, both teens glowering at each-other.

"Uh, sorry, we're new here" Megan said to the skater "that's Conmor Kent, and i'm Megan morse

"Double alliteration, nice" he said

A hand stopped the large teen.

Following the arm, he saw a tall (shorter than him) brunette with glasses on glaring at him.

"I wouldn't" she glared.

"Who are you?" Asked his girlfriend

"His cousin" "my cousin" the two supers chorused.

"Now will you be a good boy and go to class, or do I have to get a faculty member?"

The big guy stalked off, with his girlfriend in tow, shaking her head at his actions.

"Uh hey, i'm Wendy" a new girl walked up in another cheerleader uniform "I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in" she turned to face Megan "but you look like instant Bumblebee material to me" at their blank look she elaborated "cheerleaders, the Bumblebees. Tryouts are after school" she walked past and into the school.

"Thanks, i'll be there" Megan called out.

As Connor and Megan entered, Marvin walked beside them "dude, facing down Mal Duncan? You and you cuz are fierce, not too bright, but fierce"

A while later, Supergirl sat on the roof of a diner, looking out over the city, when a transmission came in over her comm.

"Supergirl, do you copy?"

"I'm here Aqualad, what do you need?"

"Are you still in the vicinity of Happy Harbour?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to return to the cave, immediately"

Kara stood and flew towards the mountain that overshadowed the town, flying directly to the other side, and into the hangar bay.

She walked to the ops area, where Aqualad was monitoring some peace conference in Taipei.

"You called?"

He turned to face the girl "yes, it seems that Red Arrow needs our help with a mission"

She scoffed "oh, mr. Solo needs the help of our 'Junior Justice League' huh?" She rolled her eyes and sighed "fine, but only to show him that we deserve his respect"

Aqualad nodded and the two made their way to the zeta-tubes, setting a course for one of the League's U.N charter zeta-tubes.

"Recognised: Aqualad B0-2, Supergirl B0-4"

They reappeared in a dingy alley near a noodle shop and an antique shop, before making their way to where Red Arrow had agreed to meet them. The penthouse of a high-rise building.

When they made it up inside, they found Red Arrow standing alone in the middle of the room

"You came too?" He asked the alien girl.

"Yes, is that an issue?"

He shook his head "if anything, it'll make things easier"

"Alright, now who exactly are we helping out here?"

Red sighed "in general, the peace summit, specifically... Lex Luthor"

"What!?" Kara yelled. Lex Luthor was one of her cousin's greatest enemies, and by effect, hers too.

"Calm down, this is for the uniting of the Rhelasias, not Luthor, i'm unhappy about it too" he threw a bag at her "put this on, your a reporter now"

As Kara pulled on the reporter disguise, Kaldur put on a civilian outfit too "who are you expecting to interfere?" He asked.

"The assassin Cheshire has already attempted an attack, but Sportsmaster and is here too, and I have word that Deathstroke the Terminator may be there"

"Deathstroke? what's an assassin group doing hiring a mercenary?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but he's a threat anyway"

The three heroes made their way to the peace summit where the leaders of the two Rhelasias were arguing over the assassination attempts. Between them, Luthor attempted to cool the tension, as Red took his place at the stage, with Supergirl and Aqualad standing in the crowd below

"...Such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony"

A woman in a geisha outfit pushed a cart forward. She was nearing the stage, when a Kaldur stopped her "that is far enough, Cheshire."

She frowned for a moment, and then smiled, pushing forward the cart which exploded moments later. When the smoke cleared, Kaldur was revealed to have erected a large shield of water around the gathered civilians. Just outside the shield, Kara's reporter disguise had been blown to shreds, showing off the Supergirl costume underneath.

The three heroes assembled. "It's over Cheshire" Red warned.

"You would think so" a helicopter flew out and hovered by the blown out wall. In it, several assassins, Sportsmaster, and per Red Arrow's warning, Deathstroke stood.

The South Rhelasian prime minister ordered his guards to fight off the assassins, as the three heroes faced off against the high-tier villains.

"Take the big guys, Cheshire's mine" Kara nodded and flew directly at Deathstroke, hitting him square in the jaw.

"Hello to you to" he pulled his swords out of their sheaths "like the new blades?" They were glowing bright green, like kryptonite. Someone knew Supergirl was going to be here...

"Shut up and fight" Kara pulled a spear from the ground where an antique set of armour once stood, and swung it at the mercenary, who blocked the attack with one sword, bringing the second down towards her head.

Kara rolled out of the way, and sprung up, intending to bring her own weapon down on Deathstroke's head. swung his words up, and the combined impact of both blades knocked the spear out of Supergirl's grip.

t"Face it, i've got more" she looked around frantically, and then noticed the massive golden statue beside her. She flew up, and pried most of the statue's golden spear out of it's hands.

"Face it, mine's bigger." Before she could attack the merc, a giant blue snake caught her attention, as Aqualad used his hydrokinesis to take out the assassin's and send the giant serpent at Sportsmaster.

Cheshire leapt in front of him, and threw an explosive into the snake's maw. It exploded and filled the room with a thick smoke, and when it cleared, the assassin's where gone.

Kara rejoined the other boys "they owe _him _their lives?" Red asked incredulous.

Back in the lobby of the peace summit hotel, the three heroes watched on as the treaty was signed.

"I can't _believe _we just did a _solid _for _Lex Luthor_" Arrow complained.

"Not for Luthor, for peace" Kaldur corrected "beyond that. If Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot."

Kara heard several reporters calling out for an interview from her. She looked down at her shirt "it's the 'S' isn't it?" She sighed and made her way over to the reporters, giving them a short interview about why she was at the peace summit, before flying away back to Metropolis. This had been the longest 'day off' of her life.

**A/N ****I have no idea what possessed me to write in Kara having a car, because she may never use it again, ****like what the frack**


	11. Terrors

**Metropolis**

**September 16, 13:02 EDT**

"I'd like to order a banana, and a mixed berry" the girl at the counter nodded and went to retreive the two drinks for Kara.

Kara, or Linda at the moment, was currently in a small café she liked a short ways away from the university. She picked up the drinks that had been placed on the counter before her, and returned to the table her friend had picked.

"Here you go, one mixed berry smoothie" she pushed the drink in front of the other girl.

"Thanks" Siobhan Smythe was a fellow student at Metropolis University. Originally from Ireland, she had come to America for family reasons about a year ago, and now went to the university doing various music oriented classes, while performing on her own sometimes.

"So, will ye come to my gig tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, yeah of course" Kara's head was elsewhere.

"Hey, where are ye?"

Kara sighed deeply "just... just got a lot on my plate"

"Well, nothing that can't be fixed with some music" the other girl smiled hopefully

An explosion outside brought their attention to several charred cars, deep cracks in the ground, and a man in a shining gold outfit, with a pair of scales attached to a staff. Libra.

They turned to each other.

"I left my toaster on" "I need to go pee" they chorused in unison, before running away.

Minutes later, the attack of Libra was cut short by a blur of red and blue knocking him to the side. Supergirl was left standing to one side.

"Ah, Supergirl. Normally your powers would leave me at a disadvantage, but allow me to... balance the scales, so to speak."

Libra lifted his staff high into the air, and brought it down into the ground, using the strength he stole from a previous opponent to split the earth. Kara avoided the attack however by simply floating above the ground.

"Need your scales checked?"

"No. That Poison Woman woman was rather pleasant though."

Suddenly, long, thick vines shot out from the earth and wrapped around Kara's ankle, dragging her to the ground, so that libra could swing his staff at her. When it connected, the vines let go, and the power of the hit sent her flying through the window of the café she had left just before.

"That looked painful" the villain taunted.

"See fer yerself!" Behind him, a woman had leapt from the shadows. She was white and black, sporting a skull-like design on her face, icy blue eyes, and cropped white hair.

You see, Linda Lang and Siobhan Smythe were not only friends and classmates, but they were also both superheroes, Supergirl and Silver Banshee. The issue is that neither girl knew the other was a hero.

Silver Banshee screamed a forceful sound blast at Libra, sending him flying into the café too, and directly into Supergirl's waiting fist.

Kara picked up the man, flew outside, and tied him up with several light poles, before turning to the other heroine.

"Silver Banshee, you again"

"Aye, looked like ye needed some help"

Kara looked around at the collateral damage caused, and the police sirens closing in "let's talk elsewhere"

The two women left the area and walked down an alleyway.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but your kind of stealing my thunder" Kara understood that all heroes did good work, but Silver Banshee had been muscling in on every one of Kara's personal battles for the past few weeks, and was never seen otherwise.

"Aren't there ever any other crimes you can stop?"

"Well, uh, just that yer-" she was cut off.

"And why do you sound so familiar?"

Siobhan had to think quick to avoid telling her secret to the other hero "well, I have a... relative, who goes to school at the local university, ye look young enough to know her"

Kara was unsure "I guess" she thought Siobhan left her whole family in Ireland. She'd have to ask later.

"Look, I need to go, but we'll talk more about this later" the blonde didn't wait for a response before flying off into the skies.

Before Libra attacked, Kara was planning to spend some time with Siobhan, before visiting the Wayne manor to come clean about learning Batman and Robin's secret identities.

She landed outside the manor's front door a short while later, and pushed the elegantly designed doorbell. A classical chime rang out over the grounds, and an older man in a suit answered the door.

"Yes madam?" He asked in a thick british accent.

"Uh, i'm looking for Bruce Wayne, or Richard Grayson even?" She smiled hopefully. One look at the sigil on her chest, and the man asked her to wait a moment.

Shortly after, a short boy with shaggy black hair came to the door.

"Wow, Supergirl?!" He looked almost genuinely surprised.

"Just let me in Rob" the boy's look of happiness rapidly shifted to one of shock, and slight anger "Bruce is gonna be so mad... come on"

They reentered the house and Dick led Kara to a spacious living room.

"Bruce'll be here soon. For now I want to know when you found out" his expression meant business. Kara relayed the entire set of events to him, beginning with the Twister fight, and ending with the night they met Artemis.

"You know this is a breach of privacy, right?" The boy said to her.

"Spare me, Kal already went through the whole 'it's wrong to do that' speech, and I feel bad enough as is..." She contemplated what to say next "I can continue to call you Robin if it makes you feel better."

He thought for a moment "I'd prefer that, thanks"

Moments later, a tall dark haired man in a suit entered the room. It took one look, and he already knew what was going on. "She knows" his eyes narrowed.

"Look, I didn't come here for a Batman style telling off, my cousin covered that kind of thing thoroughly. I'm here to come clean, and let you know that secret's safe"

Bruce stared for a moment, and nodded "very well, I believe you" this legitimately shocked Rob.

She nodded politely and walked back to the front door "uh, thanks for your time... Nice house" she exited, and once again took off into the skies.

It had been a relatively successful day, she just hoped this wouldn't affect her work with Robin.

**A/N Another S-S-Shoooort one**

**Alternatively, I'll also be beginning a second fanfic based around a superhero team called the Titans (unoriginal, I know) where a team of young heroes work to prove they can be independent heroes. It will primarily star six existing female heroes, and one OC, which will also be a girl. Essentially, a girls only version of the Teen Titans**


	12. Homefront

**Metropolis**

**September 22, 07:00 EDT**

The noise was horrible, loud and disruptive, preventing the blonde from getting the sleep she so desperately wanted.

"Kara... Kara, wake up" a hand nudged her.

"Goway" she batted the hand away

"Fine, I guess you don't want this super delicious cake" Kara's eyes snapped open, and she bolted from her room, into the apartment's main area.

"Cake?" She asked the dark room.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, and everything became visible. From the balloons and banner displaying large golden '20's, to the presents resting on a table, and finally the few people currently assembled in the room: her cousin Kal, his girlfriend Lois Lane, and of course her pseudo-aunt Lana Lang.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled together.

A huge grin broke out across her face as Kara ran up to sweep the small group of people into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aww, you guys this is wait..." She cut herself off "i'm still mad at you" she turned away from her cousin.

"C'mon Kara, can't you not hate me? just for today?" she thought over in her head for a moment.

"...Fine" she turned and pulled him into a hug.

"First up, presents" she knew a lot about Earth customs from her time in Batman's quarantine, as all she had to entertain herself was a library of knowledge, and a dog that hated her. Birthday presents was one of her favourite things.

"Well, this is from me" Lois picked up a small box "I know we're not as acquainted as you are with the others, but your still Clark's cousin so..." Kara understood Lois preferred his Earth name.

Unwrapping the gift, Kara found a thin silver chain with an 'S' shield charm at the end. She pulled the necklace out of the box, and draped it over her neck "aww, I love it" she pulled lois into a short hug.

"Uh, this is from Wonder Woman" Superman picked up a long thin tube. Upon opening, Kara discovered it was a golden spear, like that which was used by some of the better warriors on Themyscira "awesome, tell her I said thanks"

"Also, Ma and Pa say happy birthday" he handed over a box filled with some of Mrs. Kent's home-baked cookies

"Aww, sweet. The things M'gann would do for this recipe" Kara placed the container aside.

"And this from me" he handed her another.

When opened, the box revealed an exact replica of her costume.

"It's my... uniform" she raised an eyebrow.

"Better. Lana" the man prompted her. Lana lifted a large knife she had taken, and stabbed it directly into the uniform, leaving a gaping hole in the fabric, but in seconds the threads knitted themselves back together, removing all traces of the tear.

"Martian Bio-tech, I had J'onn make it, the suit seals itself" Kal explained.

"This is so cool!" She pulled him into another hug.

"And here, this is from me" Lana gave her a large box with holes in the sides. When she held it, the box wriggled a little.

"Uh, Lana?" She was unsure.

"Ah, just open it you wimp"

Kara opened up the lid to find an orange and white striped tabby cat staring up at her. The girl gasped and lifted the feline out of the box, holding it up to her face.

"You got me a cat?"

"Yup, cats are one of the few animals not banned in the complex."

The animal attempted to claw Kara's face in a playful fashion, only to end up cracking it's own claw on her impervious face.

"Hey, no kitty, no!" Kara sternly told it off.

She placed down the cat so she could get used to his new home "so if that's all, i'm gonna go meet up with the team" she was about to ran back to her room and change into her new uniform when she was stopped.

"Wait, you've got one more" Kal stopped her.

"From who?" She turned back and picked up the box.

"Doesn't say" Lois informed.

"Kara warily opened up the box, and pulled out a bracelet. It was thick and silver, with elegant swirled designs on the outside. She tentatively pulled the band on, and only when nothing happened did she finally relax.

"It goes against my better instincts, but i'm gonna risk it for the day" Kara stared at the band "now is that all or?" Lana nodded at the girl's question, and Kara ran back to her room, slipped into her new uniform, and pulled her Linda disguise on over it, before running out, shouting goodbyes as she went.

As she walked, she contemplated the new life she had made on Earth. Back on Krypton, today would be the day she finally chose a guild to join. She would've worked with her mother in the science guild of course, despite her father and the art guild's insistence. While she felt a pang in her heart at the people she'd never see again, parents included, a smile still crept on her face. Now she had powers, and now she could truly help those in need.

Eventually she came across an alleyway with an old phone box in it. Stepping in, kara brushed aside an old tie and pair of glasses to input her destination, the cave.

"Recognised: Supergirl, B0-4"

Suddenly she was standing in the cave's main ops area, seeing Aqualad in front of her.

"Hey Kaldur, what's up?" She asked, pulling off her disguise.

"Red Tornado just left for monitor duty at the Watchtower" they fell into step on their way to the hangar, where the others most likely were.

"I thought he was pulled off the list to play den mother?"

"He said he was covering, as Green Arrow is on a 'hot date' "

"Hot date?" She chuckled.

"His words, not mine"

"It's Artemis's first day of school, isn't it?" Kara suddenly asked.

"Yes, it is. Do you think with her new responsibilities she will maintain loyalty to the team?" He asked.

"Weird question, but she's a good kid, despite what Wally says"

"And how about you? Are you handling working with the team and your studies in Metropolis well?"

"I admit, it's a bit hard trying to be Supergirl _and_ Linda, but this team, and Supergirl, is my chance to help the people _without _powers. Feels good to do it."

They entered the hangar, where Wally was kneeling beside Connor's bike, with Connor, M'gann and sphere gathered around.

"Torque wrench" M'gann hovered the item into Wally's hand "thank you green cheeks"

"I have been meaning to ask" Aqualad said as they walked up "any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"No" Wally replied "juggling's just _one _of my talents. Socket wrench"

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge" M'gann said "oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees."

"Artemis starts school today" Kaldur brought up again "Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"

Wally shook his head no "nah, she'll manage all right. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can-"

The boy was cut off by an explosion, and a powerful inferno coursing into the hangar.

The team panicked and attempted to escape via the lower area, but a huge torrent of water blocked their exit.

Moments later, they were surrounded of fire and water. Two figures stood to either side, silhouetted by the respective elements.

Kara lifted off the ground, ready to fly forwards and take out the attackers, when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Activate: Kryptonite Submission Bracer: K-1" and the metal casing around the bracelet on Kara's wrist fell off, revealing it to be the glowing green rock of any Kryptonian's nightmares. Before she could remove it, a thick metal rod speared through the flesh of her wrist, pinning the bracer on, and throwing Kara into a metaphorical pit of pain, throbbing up her arm in unison with the effect of the rock currently attached.

Looking for a quick way out, Kara spied a ventilation grate through the flickering of the fire. She ran for it, and was fortunate enough that the attackers were preoccupied with capturing her teammates. She felt guilty about leaving them, but knew that if she could get to the zeta-tubes, she could leave and get the league to help.

Kara eventually made it to the main ops area/zeta-tubes, but was stopped from leaving when they whirred to life.

"Recognised: Robin B0-1" apparently the attackers followed her, as Robin didn't even have time to greet Kara before the inferno spread into the room.

"Recognised: Artemis B0-8."

Kara ran at Artemis as she appeared and pulled her down to avoid a volley of fireballs.

"Who are we fighting?!" Artemis demanded.

"I don't know!" Kara yelled back "they attacked too fast to see"

"Look, we're sitting ducks by these tubes! Head for the exit!" Robin ordered.

They ran to an exit hallway before they were stopped by a flood of water barreling toward them.

"Or not" he said.

With fire behind, and water ahead, the three were trapped by the assailants.

The flood hit them first, almost drowning them in the water, before they recovered and swam towards the gym of the cave.

"Robin to Team!" Robin cried, pressing a hand to his ear "Aqualad, can you hear me?!"

"Rob, stop" Kara halted him "they were overwhelmed in the initial attack. I don't know how they are now though."

"Kara, why can't you just stop them yourself!?" Artemis exclaimed.

"This is why!" Kara's arm shot out to give the archer a good look at the glowing rock stuck to her wrist, and the blood slowly trickling out of the wound.

"Jesus, what..."

"Someone gave it to me as an anonymous gift, I didn't realise it was kryptonite until it was too late" Kara frowned at the pain in her arm "i'm just fortunate the rod keeping the bracelet on isn't kryptonite, or i'd be doomed."

An explosion hit the room, forcing them to flee into one of the shower blocks. The three ran to each of the shower-heads, and turned them on to prevent another fire-attack.

"Maybe we can reach the League from here"

"Robin to Batcave! Override R-G-4! Cave calling Justice League! H-O-J/Watchtower! B-Zero-One! Priority red!"

"Comms are down" Kara sighed, removing her hand from her own ear.

"At least the water's helping," Robin muttered.

Load creaking noises began to echo around the room until suddenly, all of the shower-heads burst off, and the room quickly flooded with more water. Robin swam to one wall and placed an explosive disc on it, breaking the wall down. The three flooded out into the hall and immediately broke into a sprint to get to the kitchen.

"We need to get lost somehow," Robin said.

They turned to a vent that overlooked the stovetop in the kitchen, before tearing it off and crawling into the metal shaft.

"Do we know where to go?" Kara asked.

"Yeah" Robin confirmed "I downloaded the cave blueprints"

They crawled through the vents in silence for a time, before Robin spoke "Go left!" He ordered, and seconds after turning, a jet of fire burst along where they had been moments before.

Robin sighed "too close."

They resumed crawling until Robin gave some more instructions "take the first right. There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Artemis opened up the cover, and they slipped out into a room filled with power generators and boilers. "this way," he said, descending a set of stairs. The girls followed, until an explosion rocked them from the side.

Turning, Kara noticed one of the two figure standing amongst the flames. A woman.

They stopped by a large generator that had a display showing it was overheating. Pipes in the room burst open from the heat and pressure, spitting hot steam into the air.

Artemis opened up another vent cover, and the three slipped through it, before Robin halted them.

He began to hack something on his glove, before speaking "locking out cave heat and motion sensors to keep the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again, who is the enemy?" Artemis turned to Kara.

"I don't know, but there's two. We were standing in the hangar, talking about... stuff, when we were attacked by two people controlling fire and water" she sighed "but, I bet they're okay"

"Right now though, we need to find the quickest route to the hangar" Robin pulled up the cave schematics.

Artemis slumped "yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything," she sounded unconvinced.

"Here," Robin pointed to the blueprints "cut through here and enter the library via secret entrance."

They made their way through the vents with renewed vigour, until they finally made it out, and into the cave's library.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookshelves," Robin said, continuing to lead the girls.

"Seriously?" Artemis scoffed "cliché much?"

"You should see the Batcave" Robin said.

"Artemis, Robin, Supergirl" a voice called out. It sounded just like Red Tornado.

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis exclaimed, running out from behind the shelves.

Kara remembered the voice commanding the activation of her bracer "Artemis, wait!"

They turned the corner to see a tall red robot, but instead of yellow arrows and 'T's like Tornado, he had arrows stylised as a trident.

"Yes on the Red!" Robin yelled "no on the Tornado!"

They ran from the Red along the bookshelves, causing them to collapse in a domino fashion. Hit licked them from all around, causing the sprinklers to set off in the room. Eventually, one bookshelf was hit but didn't collapse, and Robbin immediately set about pulling the books until he found the trick one

"Did you two know Tornado had siblings?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I didn't know what L.O.L meant until a week ago" Kara retorted.

"So now what?!" the human girl demanded "Red Tornado is one of the League's powerhouses! How are we supposed to take down two of him?!"

"Well, they do seem pretty user-unfriendly," Robin joked.

"Don't joke!" Artemis snapped. Kara was about to reassure her when the mystery Red's voice spoke over the cave P.A system.

"Attention Robin. Attention Supergirl. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished" Fifteen seconds passed "nine minutes and forty-five seconds."

They began to run again with a new sense of haste due to their friend's impending doom.

"Eight minutes."

"We can access the hangar from here," Robin said, before a torrent of water blocked their path "or not."

"Will you please stop saying that?!" Artemis cried in hysteria. When the water hit, Robin quickly pulled out a rebreathing device, while Kara simply held her breath.

Turning, they saw the Red swimming at them faster than they could escape. Robin fired a grapple down the hall, before taking hold of the two girls and rocketing down the hall to safety, leaving a line of explosive discs to slow the Red down.

They surfaced in the hangar, and saw that Wally and Connor had been welded into place woth the remains of Connor's bike. Sphere had been buried half in a wall, amd Kaldur and M'gann where trapped in a cage of fire.

"Look out!" Kid called out. A fireball was narrowly dodged by the three.

Once the danger had passed, they swam to Kid and Superboy "you guys okay?"

"Forget us!" Superboy shouted "help M'gann!" The slightly suspicious comment was lost in the enormity of the situation.

"Heads up," Robin said. They ducked under the water again and swam for the stairs leading up to the platform Kaldur and M'gann were trapped on.

They lifted themselves onto the stairway and were about to assist their friends when they were stopped. One android at the top of the stairs, one at the bottom, and a raging blitz of fire and water threatening to be their doom

Artemis's quiver was almost empty, Supergirl was literally powerless, and Robin couldn't take on both Reds on his own.

The boy gave all he could to slow them, but the three heroes were forced to retreat into the water again. They swam underneath and emerged in a small service tunnel.

"Six minutes."

"What do we do now?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"We save them," Robin replied "that's how it works."

Kara frowned and clutched her arm tightly. The dull throb of the kryptonite's effects were beginning to develop into a splitting pain.

Artemis glared "maybe that's how it's _supposed_ to work, but those robots already took out our four super-powered friends!"

"You seem distraught," Robin said.

"Distraught?! M'gann is dying! We have no powers! Kara has a death-rock bolted to her wrist! and I'm down to my last arrow!" Artemis screamed "Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!" He left them to follow

"How" Kara grunted in pain "how are you so- so calm?" she asked the boy

"Practice," Robin replied "I've been doing this since I was nine."

"What use it that against psychotic machines" she raised an eyebrow.

Robin smacked himself "duh! They're machines!" He grinned "and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Great!" Artemis said "except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt! Because I know I don't have one in my quiver."

"Fresh out" Robin's smile never faltered "but i'm betting we can make one," Robin opened up his comms "what do you say, KF? doable?"

"Totally doable!" it dawned on Supergirl that Robin must have thrown a birdarang at Kid to set up a way of contacting them.

"Five minutes."

"Y'know… if… you had more time…" Kid's enthusiasm died out.

Kara activated her own comm "trust me, we have the time" Kara knew a little about electromagnetism from looking in on her mother's work as a little girl.

"To the Med bay, there's an X-ray machine in there" Kara took the lead

"For the vircator right?" Wally asked "converts high energy pulses" he clarified for the other two... or Artemis at least.

"We need to reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs" Kara narrated.

"Should be possible with a cascading energy vector directed outward" Wally informed over comm.

Kara's hands worked as carefully and deftly as they could. Robin and Artemis helped her.

"A ripple effect," Robin realised "like dropping a stone in a pond."

"A stone with ten to the third power wattage, yeah," Kid Flash said.

"We need to attach it to the main generator though" Kara frowned

"Which is… where?" Artemis asked.

Kara and Robin shared a concerned look.

The three made their way back to the hangar as quickly yet quietly as possible. It wouldn't pay to alert the psycho-bots.

As Robin went to set the impromptu EMP up, he called for Superboy and Kid to distract the androids, which the two did by bragging about how their powers gave them the ability to escape with ease.

As Robin went to attach the EMP under Artemis's guard, Kara carefully crept down to the ground to try and attack the androids from behind. It was going well until the other girl's voice echoed around the large room

"Guys, look out!"

Kara turned just in time to see Robin swept up by a massive jet of water, and the fire-weilding bot turn to her. Kara began to run away when the android fired a powerful blast of fire at her, singing the skin of her arm. Her suit quickly healed over the hole where she had been hit, but the newfound pressure of the clothing on her now vulnerable burnt skin, mixed with the symphony of pain throbbing along her arms from two different sources caused Kara to black out from a pain-overload.

**Mount Justice**

**September** **22, 20:21 EDT**

Kara woke to sound of her cousin gently rousing her.

Her eyes opened, and all she could see where the concerned baby blues of Superman "Kara, you okay?"

She grunted and nodded, before sitting up. The next thing she noticed was that the others where being treated by the rest of the League, and that the villainous Reds were gone.

At that thought, the entire night's events unfolded before her eyes. She lifted her wrist to inspect the bracer, but found it was gone, leaving only a tightly wrapped bandage.

"Batman removed the kryptonite device to be inspected later. He believes it may hold a clue as to where Tornado went" Kal said.

"Tornado?" how much had she missed?

"Kara was not yet conscious when Tornado betrayed us" Kaldur explained.

The girl in question closed her eyes and sighed deeply "literally the worst birthday ever." Her whole team turned to stare at her.

"It was your birthday today?" M'gann broke the silence.

Kara nodded, and was soon bombarded with hugs and apologies. Finally the Martian girl was done, and the others stepped forwards to apologise too.

"Guys, I'm fine... Besides, it's not like _you _all bolted a piece of kryptonite to my arm."

"Uh, happy birthday" Artemis smiled.

Kara thanked her, and dismissed herself, telling everyone that she really just need a long sleep, before hobbling to the zeta-tubes with her cousin.

**Metropolis**

**September 22, 20:34 EDT**

By the time Kara had made it back to the apartment, she was ready to collapse and sleep forever. She opened up the door and stepped in to see her pseudo-aunt attempting to clean up a butchered pizza, and keep Kara's cat busy, who was now coated with thick streaks of tomato sauce.

"Uh, got a great idea what to name your cat."


End file.
